Love Letter Playlist
by sleeplessinatlanta
Summary: Music has always been a great part of the B/B love story so ...a series of unconnected one-shots, each one inspired by a song.
1. It's Your Love

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: Hiatus time is so very terrible! Mondays just feel wrong without Show, don't they? So pal Dispatch and I are gonna see we if we can make Jan 14 get here that much quickly with this little project! Every chapter will be inspired by a song and will more likely than not be a little smutty. Hope you join us along for the ride! **  
**

Since this fic is so inspired by music, kicking it off with a little tag for Ghost in the Machine, which I found so lovely! Enjoy!

_**It's Your Love**—Tim McGraw and Faith Hill_

* * *

"Bones?" He could barely distinguish her features in the darkness of their living room. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Soft words. "I didn't want to wake you."

Booth sighed in understanding. "Come to bed, please," he requested, extending a hand in her direction.

"He made a foolish decision," Brennan whispered, taking his hand. "And he paid for it."

"I know." Booth pulled her up from the couch and into his arms. She buried her face against his neck and he felt the dampness on her cheek. "Aw, baby."

"He'll never get to grow up," she whispered sadly. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"It's hard, I know." But it worried him that even days later, his cool and collected scientist was still feeling the effects of their latest case. "We did the best we could for Colin. You gotta let it go now, baby."

"I understand," she admitted tearfully. "But I can't seem to disassociate myself as I should. As I used to be able to."

He kissed the top of her head. "C'mon."

He laced his fingers with hers as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. They walked in and Booth closed the door softly behind them. When he turned to her again, her gaze was zeroed in on him and suddenly, she launched herself into his arms.

"I love you." Arms locked firmly around his neck, she kissed him hard. "I love you, Booth. I'm aware I don't tell you very often …sometimes, it's difficult for me, but I love you so much."

"Hey, I know." His fingers buried in her hair, holding her lips close to his. "I know. You've opened up your heart to me, Temperance and I don't have the words to tell you how grateful I am." His eyes darkened as he pressed adoring little kisses over her face. "And I'm so sorry that with the beauty of that also comes pain because I never want you to hurt."

"No. Don't be sorry." Her voice was hoarse with emotion but without doubt. "It can't be any other way. Opening yourself up to love, opens you up to pain as well and there's nothing you can do about it. I've come to understand that."

"Yeah, but I still wish I could protect you from it," Booth murmured, holding her closer. "Your heart, it's so big, Bones and when you open up, you go all in, regardless of how vulnerable it leaves you. It's absolutely amazing."

"It's your love." Her smile devastated him. "Even when I'm vulnerable, I still feel safe because I know you love me."

"Oh." Nothing had ever hit him quite like this. Blue eyes shining in the darkness, soft lips whispering the most heartfelt confession he'd ever heard. "_Oh God, Bones_."

He picked her up and carried her to bed and slid off her robe with reverent hands. When she embraced him, Booth trembled. It wasn't a conscious decision to raise his arms so she could lift his shirt or shift his hips to let her drag his pants down; it was just an instinctive need to feel her skin to skin.

His hands molded her flesh with angel-soft caresses. It seemed to him her body was warmer, softer, more welcoming than ever. His own felt rough and hard in comparison and he used his lips and fingertips to stroke her as if she were made of the most delicate spun glass.

Brennan's own touch wasn't quite so delicate. Her hands spread over the defined contours of his chest, fingers pressing against the hard flesh before moving to his stomach and back. When his fingers skimmed over her thighs, her legs parted immediately. He touched her softly, cupping her gently. Her hips lifted against the palm of his hand. "Yes," she whispered achingly. "Yes. _Please_."

Her feminine hands closed over his butt, guiding him between the sweet spread of her thighs. Booth pressed against her with a low groan and then slipped inside her, inch by careful inch. Instinctively, her eyes fluttered and he murmured her name. She looked at him with wide eyes that shimmered like a gemstone. "Beautiful," he whispered, mesmerized. It was those eyes that had first captivated him. Those eyes that had reeled him in and wouldn't let him go. In those eyes, he could read everything she sometimes couldn't say out loud. "Look at me." He gripped her hands, fingers intertwined, and raised their arms up over their heads. "Do you know how much I love you?"

She nodded, fingers tight around his own. "Don't ever stop." Her legs wrapped around his waist, smooth and tight. "I need your love." It was a raw confession, but she couldn't keep it in. His love had changed her, opened her up to so much that was beautiful and wondrous and she couldn't regret it, regardless of the pain that sometimes came with it.

He sank all the way inside her and claimed her mouth, a deep, long kiss that sent a shock right through her even before his words sent her heart spinning. "Forever, Bones," he vowed. "In this lifetime and the next."


	2. This

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: Um...my musical proclivities will be readily apparent now, lol. Also, there doesn't seem to be a lot of fic interest during this hiatus, but hopefully those that are reading are enjoying. This is a little more smutty, hope that works :)

_**This**—Darius Rucker_

* * *

The sound of the rain began to pick up in intensity and Booth's gaze veered away from the TV screen to his cell phone.

The game was a good one, but his girls were out in what was quickly becoming a torrential downpour and even overtime couldn't compete with his rising anxiety. Booth was just reaching for his phone when the front door opened and a soaked Brennan rushed in, carrying an equally drenched little girl. They both looked like little drowned kittens.

"Aw, look at you both." Booth rushed forward, taking a pouty looking Christine and pressing a kiss to Brennan's wet cheek. "Guess mommy and daughter day was cut a little short, huh?" he sympathized.

"The rain was an unforeseen event," Brennan admitted. "The weather channel woefully mislead me." Her frown said their incompetence was a personal affront. "And I forgot my umbrella in your car."

"Bath!" Christine shouted and Booth chuckled.

"Yes, you need a bath." Brennan smiled and swiped at a dirt streak on her daughter's cheek. "And I need to get out of these wet clothes."

"Go get changed," Booth said, juggling a fidgety Christine. "I'm gonna get this little terror started on her bath!" He mocked growled into her neck, sending her screeching in delight.

Brennan slipped out of her wet clothes and into a ratty old robe that was obscenely comfortable. The warm comfort sparked the sudden desire to take a nap and she eyed the bed longingly for a moment. But the sound of Christine's cheerful squeals sent her in the direction of the bathroom. It would be cruel to leave Booth alone during their child's bath-time, she thought with some amusement. Since Christine began walking, this was definitely a two person job.

Sure enough, Brennan walked into the bathroom and her daughter was splashing wildly, most of the water going in her father's direction. His shirt was soaked through and he just slipped it off and threw it aside. "The splash monster is in full force today," Booth said, but despite being half wet, he laughed at Christine's antics.

Brennan gave a tiny admonishment about his laugh just encouraging her, but it was half-hearted, at best, because she loved the sound of childish joy and Booth's deeper chuckle. With her own smile, she knelt next to him in front of the tub and immediately got a face-full of soapy water.

"Mommy!" A grin full of fun greeted her. "Play!"

Brennan had to laugh. "She gets that from you."

"What?" Booth said innocently.

"The charm smile."

An identical grin hit his lips and he turned to the happily splashing Christine. She was a tiny version of Brennan, except for the smile that was all him. "Don't worry," he reassured laughingly, "I'll teach her to use her powers for good, instead of evil."

Brennan rolled her eyes, but she couldn't quite stop the curve of her lips hitching up. Booth teased her a little about her weakness for his charm smile as they soaped up Christine. Refusing to inflate his ego, Brennan decided not to confirm or deny.

When little fingers began to get pruney, Brennan rinsed Christine off while Booth went in search of a towel. By now, they had this routine down pat and they worked seamlessly together. It wasn't long before they had one now drowsy little girl dried off, powdered, diapered, dressed and ready for a nap.

Blue eyes blinked sleepily, clearly fighting off the inevitable. Booth smiled and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her crown. "You're sleepy, baby girl," he murmured. "Don't fight it."

Another sleepy blink, but a stubborn if drowsy, "No."

Sitting on the other side of the bed, Brennan tucked a pale lilac blanket around her sleepy child. Her hand rubbed in a soothing up and down motion over Christine's back and it wasn't long before tiny eyelids closed in surrender.

Back in their bedroom, Booth opened a drawer, looking for a shirt to replace the one that was a wet pile in the corner of the bathtub.

"The bathroom's a mess," Brennan said pointedly.

He froze, turned to her. "Aw, Bones," he tried a hopeful grin. "The game's still going, it's double overtime—"

"I'm immune to that smile, Booth," she said stonily and marched to the bathroom.

After a beat, Booth followed her. She was bending over, picking up toys from the tub and he admired the curve of her ass in her thin, damp bathrobe. He picked up his wet shirt, squeezing the excess water off and setting it to dry over an empty towel rack.

"You know, since you're making me miss the game," he said teasingly, "you can, at least, admit that you're so not immune to my charm smile."

"I will do no such thing," she sniffed. "And you're free to go watch the game, Booth."

Picking up a towel that was ready to be tossed in the laundry, she dropped it over the wet area in front of the tub. She stepped on the cloth and slipped off her robe. "Can you please bring me a hanger from the bedroom?" she asked casually. "This is very damp and needs to dry."

Booth blinked, feeling a little sucker-punched. One moment she was just standing there in an old robe, that haughty look on her face. The next, she was practically naked, but for a pair of black cotton panties. She reached for another towel and her breasts swayed and he nearly swayed with them. "Booth?" His gaze snapped up to hers. "Hanger?"

He swallowed and nodded and went to their closet. On the short trip, he tried to clear the sudden daze he'd fallen into at the sight of her bare breasts. She had to have done that on purpose, right? But since she was so comfortable in her own skin and had zero hang-ups about nudity, it was hard to be certain.

When he gave her the hanger, she said a polite thank you and hung up the robe on the rack next to his drying shirt. He studied her profile, desperately trying to figure out whether she was being a blatant tease or just blatantly oblivious to what her near naked self was doing to him.

She tucked back a damp strand of hair behind her ear and he figured it out. With a little inward growl, Booth stepped up behind her. "Nice," he complimented into her ear, hands gripping her hips and pulling her back against his bare chest. "I almost swallowed my tongue when you whipped that thing off."

Her straight face cracked and she dissolved into laughter. He whirled her around and captured her laughing mouth. "I may not have a charm smile," she murmured against his lips. "But I have other tools at my disposal."

"Fuck yeah, you do," Booth conceded, going straight down to slip inside her panties and cup her spectacular ass in his hands. "I fully admit it." He trailed his mouth across her jaw, captured an earlobe gently between his teeth. "Now, admit you love it when I charm smile you."

She laughed again, rolling her hips to grind against the bulge not at all concealed by his sweatpants. "Why should I?"

His smile turned wolfish. "Because you wanna know how I'm gonna reward your honesty."

"Mmm…" Her eyes glinted with blue wickedness. Fingernails raked down his chest until she hit the waistband of his sweats and then her hands dipped inside. "Is this going to be my reward?"

"Shit," he choked out, automatically widening his stance. She gave him a tight stroke that sent a shot of pleasure straight through his system. "Shit, Bones … that feels good, baby."

"It's a very nice reward," she continued with a little smirk. "Big and hard and …" Breathy words and pumping fingers, "… ready to fuck me." Her smirk turned downright diabolical. "Just how I like it."

"Oh, hell," Booth gasped, "stop talking." He gripped her wrists and yanked her hands away from his cock. He had to stop squeezing her ass to do so, but he was one dirty word away from pouring himself into her hands. "Not so fast, baby."

His fingers tangled around her panties, dragging them down and then he picked her up around the waist and spun her around. When he plopped her on the counter next to the sink, she chuckled a little at the wild-eyed look on his face.

Booth parted her knees and slipped between her legs, hands running along her side. "I love when you laugh," he murmured. One hand closed over a round breast, squeezing gently, while the other one dipped between her legs. "And when you moan." Index finger gave her clit a quick hard pass and then slipped into her, drawing that moan out. "And when you scream my name."

A second finger joined the first, sliding into her, knuckle deep. He pumped in and out, setting a quick rhythm that had her, not quite screaming but moaning his name rather loudly. "Booth …Booth…okay, that's enough teasing."

The hand molding her breast trailed down over her hip and then he braced it on the counter, palm down next to her. His other hand did the same, fingers sliding out of her wetness slowly. "Tell me," he cajoled, the tip of his tongue tracing over her bottom lip. "C'mon, pretty scientist. Tell me the truth."

He grinned at her, boyish and charming. She raised a hand and traced his lips with her fingers. He had the most sensual lips and when they smiled like this, they were irresistible. "I love your lips," she confessed in straightforward honesty. "I love your smiles. All of them. I always have. Even when I didn't like you very much, I still loved your smiles."

He blinked at the unexpected response. Oh damn, but she never stop surprising him. With a groan, he slid forward. She threw her arms around his neck and gripped his hips with her knees and arched her back in abandon when he drove himself home.

"Ah, Bones," he gasped, thrusting in and out. "Oh, baby, you go straight to my heart without even trying."

Brennan clung to him, gasping and moaning with every stroke. He murmured sweet words and dropped kisses everywhere he could reach. She cried out his name, a husky sound that made him moan and press his face against her throat. He felt her clench and flutter around him and he pumped one last time. He buried himself deep and she milked him dry.

"Oh god," he panted, forehead dropping heavily to her shoulder. "Oh god, oh god."

She smiled dazedly. "Wow."

With effort, he raised his head and looked into her satisfied eyes. "Damn, Bones, this gets better every day."

"You mean the sex?"

He laughed weakly. "That too."

Brennan studied him, then after a moment, let her forehead press against his. "Our lives together."

"Yeah," he sighed happily, hugging her close. "Yeah, Bones."

She nodded, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and then burying her face against his neck. "I always did love your smiles, but I wish it hadn't taken me so long to realize that I loved the rest of you, as well."

"Hey, you know what?" Booth threaded his fingers through her hair and tipped her head back to make eye contact. "I wouldn't change anything."

"No?"

"This is just about perfect," he said softly. "And I'd be too afraid that changing even one little thing could change all of this."

He smiled that smile that she loved and Brennan leaned forward to kiss him one more time. She wasn't a particularly romantic individual, but that he was made her happy. This life they were living made her ridiculously happy and she wouldn't want anything to change that either.


	3. Good Morning, Beautiful

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: Hope these are making the hiatus just a little bit better! :)

**_Good Morning, Beautiful_**_—Steve Holy_

* * *

It had been a crappy case. Which meant a crappy week, crappy day, crappy night, crappy all around. A battered woman trying to end the cycle. But by the time she got to Booth and the Jeffersonian team, they couldn't get her help anymore, only justice. Even catching the smug son of a bitch who'd killed his wife after she got tired of the beatings and left him hadn't been enough to get out the bitter taste the case had left in his mouth.

Once upon a time, a case like that might have sent him back to the pool tables and left him waking him up the next morning with a dull hangover and a sickening feeling in his stomach, regardless whether he won or lost.

Once upon a time …But this morning, he woke up and rolled over to find sleepy blue eyes looking at him.

_Bones_.

"Good morning," she whispered, a drowsy murmur with a hint of a smile.

It surprised him still, even after the last few months, waking up to her. He blinked and smiled, reaching out to trace a fingertip down her cheek. "Morning, beautiful."

Her smiled widened. "Do you wish to have intercourse?"

"What!?" He laughed, as always a little amazed by the things she could say without even a warning. "You got that from morning, beautiful?"

A tiny shrug. "Compliments are often an indicator that intercourse is—"

"Do you have to keep calling it that?"

Her smirk was full of sleepy amusement. "I suppose you prefer lovemaking?"

The slightest color stained Booth's cheek because he actually kinda did, but he just shrugged. "Maybe, but, you know, I'll settle for sex."

"All right," Brennan indulged and then grinned. "Do you wish to have sex?" She was already moving closer, one smooth thigh sliding over his hip.

"No …I mean, okay, yes," he admitted cheekily. "Not gonna turn down sex with you, Bones." Booth stroked a hand down her back to palm her cute bare bottom. "But you are beautiful. When I tell you that, there's no hidden meaning."

Gracefully, she slid over him, settling herself comfortably over his body. Brennan braced her arms next to his shoulders and looked down at him with a soft smile. For a long time, she only studied him. One hand reached out to trace over his jaw and lips and under his eyes, where she could see the remnants of a couple of restless nights. "You haven't been sleeping well," she murmured.

"I know," Booth acknowledged, grabbing her wandering hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. "Tough case."

"You got him," she reminded him.

"We got him," he corrected gently. He stroked a caress down the length of her back and moved his head forward, dropping a kiss right between her breasts. "And then I got to come home to you and wake up to you and Bones, I gotta tell you," he confessed with a soft half smile, "there's nothing like seeing your blue eyes first thing in the morning."

He saw her top lip curve in that slightly crooked smile that said she found him to be utterly sentimental but she still liked it. Her head dipped and she traced kisses across his collarbone and throat. Booth arched his neck to give her access and her mouth turned a little more ravenous, her hips—which had been still over him—began to move. Instinctively, he palmed her bottom and she rocked back into his touch and then forward into his cock.

Over him, she was all soft curves and warm flesh. He caressed her with relish, gliding over her stomach and breasts, back down to her ass and thighs. Her soft little pants turned ever more breathless and wet heat slid over the part of him that had turned granite hard.

Booth cupped her hips, but didn't stop her grinding, letting her rub herself over him until he had to beg. "Please." His eyes closed on the word and then opened again to find her gaze. "Baby_, please_."

Her stomach clenched at the whisper soft words and Brennan knew she'd give him whatever he wanted at the moment. She stroked the hard silk of his erection once and then sank into him. "_Yes,_" she gasped without thought. He felt wonderful, hard and long and seemingly tailor-made to fit inside her. "Oh, Booth."

She braced her palms on his chest and looked down at him with the most glorious smile on her face. Her hips moved languidly, sparking sensation all over his body and Booth wanted to close his eyes and focus on that feeling but he couldn't look away from her.

Her own eyes had fallen shut as she began to move in earnest. Her lips parted with soft pants and softer moans. She looked like nothing had felt better, could possibly _be_ better than him inside of her. Like she'd never even had him before and was just now relishing the feeling for the very first time. It was head-spinning, especially considering that this wasn't their first time. God, not even close since he'd spent the last couple months getting inside her as often as possible.

"Ohhhh," she moaned huskily, hips rotating, fingernails digging into his chest. "_So_ _good_."

No, he couldn't close his eyes and miss this. Flushed skin and softly bouncing breasts and taut pink nipples that were eminently suckable. "C'mere," he groaned, clasping her shoulders, drawing her down. She went without resistance and he had one perfect pink tip in his mouth.

He sucked greedily and her reaction was spectacular. One hand threaded through his hair, holding him to her breast and her hips stopped that soft rotation and simply crashed against his in an erotic frenzy. He growled in response, palmed both breasts and switched between each tight nipple, sucking and licking until she was tossing her head back and gasping his name and coming beautifully all over him.

_Oh God. _It was the only coherent thought before he was clasping her hips tight and spilling himself into her hot, still clenching body. She collapsed on him, breathless and utterly unable to move. Booth clasped one hand over her bottom and gave a little squeeze, but that was about the extent of his own strength.

Eventually, he was able to run his fingers through the strands of silky if messy hair spilled all over his chest. Brennan forced herself to raise her head, even though she felt languid all over. Chin propped on his chest, she looked at him and smiled. "It's a really good morning."

Booth laughed softly and brushed back a lock of hair that was falling over her forehead. "Oh, yeah."

Her smile was sweet and veering back to sleepy again. Her eyes were turning a softer blue that was no less breathtaking. Soft and pliant and satisfied on top of him as she let her cheek rest on his chest once again.

Booth smiled, utterly content. There was no better way to start the day.


	4. Raining on Sunday

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: This has nothing to do with the holidays, but hopefully a good fit for this lazy Christmas day!:) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**_Raining on Sunday_**_—Keith Urban_

* * *

"Are you sure?" Booth listened and nodded. "Alright, baby girl, I'll tell her. Have fun."

He hung up and tossed the phone on the nightstand before turning to Brennan, who was waiting with just the slightest anxiety. "Well?"

"Well, I think we can safely assume that the first sleep-over is a success," Booth reported with a chuckle. "She says they're going to make pancakes for breakfast and then there are tea parties and movies on the schedule. We're not to pick her up until _after_ dinner."

"After?" Brennan frowned. "Why so late?"

"Because that's when all the girls are getting picked up and it would be super unfair if she had to go home before anyone else."

"Is that a direct quote?"

"Pretty much." Booth chuckled again and reached for her, tugging her close. "She's okay, Bones." He stroked his hand in a soothing caress over her back. "Our little girl is growing up."

"Too fast," Brennan mumbled, burying her face against chest. "I don't think I'm adequately prepared."

She sounded so serious, he didn't dare laugh. Instead, he murmured soothing words and peppered small kisses over her pouting lips. "Let's look on the bright side, okay?" Booth suggested softly. "We get the entire day to ourselves. Nothing to do all day, Bones."

"Well, actually, I have to edit my—"

"No, no," he interrupted quickly. "It's a rainy, gloomy Sunday. We're not doing any work today. We're gonna spend it right here until dinner."

Brennan arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "Right here?"

He gave a wide grin. "Oh yeah."

**-x-**

"Fuck, Bones…" he moaned and thrust harder.

"Ohhh …oh, god, Booth, yes, ohhhhhh!"

Brennan came undone and he came right after. After a moment, Booth flopped next to her so as not to crush her. They both stared at the ceiling with dazed eyes and uncontrolled breathing.

"You're unbelievable," Brennan panted in awe.

The husky words had him feeling cocky and smug and still turned on, despite the fact that it was physically impossible for his body to act on the feeling at the moment. He turned his head to admire her damp, naked body sprawled next to him. Glistening skin and smooth, silken flesh.

_Damn, so hot_.

With a slight grunt, Booth rolled over her for the third time that day, loving the way her softer body gave way under his. "One hour," he murmured huskily, placing little kisses all along the curve of her neck. "Gimme one hour and we'll go for round three."

"Booth, all we've done today is sleep and have sex." She laughed, but still felt it necessary to point out, "Not the most productive use of our day."

"I disagree." His mouth continued to roam over her skin and one hand glided over her stomach. "I haven't seen you this relaxed since we went on vacation last year."

"I—no…" Her brows furrowed. "Is that true?"

"Mm-mm," he hummed, pressing his mouth to that slight frown. "We have this life, Bones, and it has beautiful kids and rush hour traffic, and demanding jobs and everything that makes life wonderfully stressful." He grinned down at her, sweet and boyish. "And most times, hiding under the covers and letting life take care of itself is not an option for us." With a meaningful smile, he reached out an arm and dragged the tangled sheets up over their cooling bodies. "But today, just for a few hours, it's only us and the rain and this."

His mouth settled over hers, lips rubbing, tongues stroking in a sweet and carnal kiss. Her arms went around him, stroking his back. With a sigh, she decided to finally stop worrying about their unproductive Sunday and just enjoy it.

An hour later, when she turned in his arms and whispered, "Make love to me again," Booth smiled at the sweet surrender.

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. Undecided between sweet smut and not so sweet smut, if you know what I mean, for the next one :) What say you?**_


	5. Come Over

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: Looks like the not so sweet camp won out! So fair warning, this is not sweet smut, though I couldn't help tempering down the angstyness. I'm incapable of leaving BB truly unhappy. Have a great new year, everyone! :)

**_Come Over_**_—Kenny Chesney_

* * *

He channel surfed mindlessly. A game, the news, a freaking documentary. Anything to stop replaying that fight in his head. The one that'd escalated so quickly it left him spinning and ended with her tossing the precisely right words at him to make him lose it.

_"I knew this was a mistake," she'd hissed angrily._

_"Oh, a mistake?" He'd been just as pissed as he slammed out of her office. "Fine. That's fucking fine with me, Bones."_

She'd fucking sucker-punched him and he was blocking the hurt out with fury. That and self-delusion. Desperately telling himself he didn't care. Two weeks into this and she was already writing them off. But that was just fine with him.

In disgust, he turned off the TV, tossed the remote aside. He tried to go to bed, but could only toss and turn. The right side of the bed—the one Booth had learned after only two days, she liked to sleep in—taunted him.

Oh yeah, he didn't care.

"I don't," he muttered out loud, pacing his room like a caged animal. "So what that I can't sleep? So what that I fucking miss her …goddammit!"

He cursed again and again, knowing he couldn't take it. Knowing they'd walked through that door and now there was no way back. Knowing he was full of shit and so was she.

With a growl, Booth reached for his phone and typed two words.

_Come over._

Her reply text was immediate. Which told him she was wide awake and staring at her phone too.

_No._

He snarled and re-typed.

_Bones. Come over_.

She didn't reply again and Booth glanced at his clock. At this time of night, she could get to his place in ten minutes. He was giving her twenty and then she was damn well gonna have to deal with him.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on his door, even though she freaking had a key. Booth didn't kid himself that her presence meant any kind of truce. In fact, he came face to face with angry blue eyes.

"You're infuriating."

"So are you," he shot back, taking one step back to let her walk in. Arms crossed in front of his chest, Booth stared her down. "This isn't a goddamn mistake."

"You said you didn't care." Something flickered in her eyes, too quick for him to identify. "You said you were fine with that conclusion."

"Yeah, well, it's easier to lie to you than to myself." Booth took a step forward. She stood her ground, which always made something low in his stomach tighten deliciously. "Just like it is for you."

Her chin tilted up. "I don't lie."

"Then why are you here?" He knew he was crowding her and he didn't care. "If you really believe anything you said to me today, why are you here now?"

Her palms pressed against his chest, but he didn't budge. "Booth …"

His hand reached up and gripped her chin, keeping her gaze on his. "Answer me, Temperance."

She might have snarled at him but it was impossible not to cave with the truth. "Because I can't fucking stay away." Booth didn't even have time to be shocked by her language. Her flats made her rear up on her toes, cup his nape and crush her mouth to his. "Can't stay away from you, damn you."

"Good enough," Booth mumbled into her kiss, arms around her waist, lifting her easily.

He took her to his bedroom without lifting his mouth off her. She was all hard kisses and raking fingernails. He grunted slightly at the edge of pain and his hands twisted in her thin t-shirt, yanking up and off. She was naked and under him within the span of two pounding heartbeats.

His mouth found a rosy nipple and sucked viciously and his fingers speared between her thighs. It wasn't delicate, the way he touched her. His fingers shoved into her, colliding with that wet, swollen point of pleasure before withdrawing and slamming deep again. She wasn't careful with him either. Her hands cupped him just this side of rough, cool fingers closing over his dick and stroking hard.

She wanted to make him blow, Booth could see it in that glittery gaze. Could feel it in the way her mouth responded to his, all tongue and teeth and uncontrolled aggression. But he wanted to shatter her too, he wanted to leave her wrecked and wasted and with the absolute knowledge that no one else would ever fucking do for her again. Not after him. Not after _this_.

With a gasp, he knocked her hands off and gripped her hips and flipped her over without warning. She growled his name and he slid over her, covering her damp, satiny body with his own. Brennan arched, her tight ass pressing against his rigid cock. He fisted his dick and moaned her name and plunged straight into her.

"Goddamn it," he grunted into her nape, somehow shocked all over again even though he knew exactly what it felt like to be inside her. But Jesus Christ, no one had ever felt like this. She was wetter and hotter than anything he could imagine and she closed around his cock like a custom made glove. "Fucking perfect fit."

"Booth, damn it, move," she demanded breathlessly, knees pressing into the mattress to rock back into him.

He gripped her hips, stilling the impatient movement. "Move how?" His mouth pressed softly against the back of her shoulder. And then he dropped another kiss higher on the curve leading into her neck and then his voice was low and dark at her ear. "Like you're mine? Like you need me?" A heartbeat as his hands tensed around her hips and his teeth grazed over the delicate curve of her ear. "Like no one's ever fucked you before?"

The questions were simply rhetorical because before she could so much as gasp, Booth reared back and then forward, pounding into her. Fast and hard and all the way to the hilt. Brennan cried out once, loud and breathless and then buried her face into the pillow. She gave herself over and he fucked her wildly.

Her rising cries were muffled, but he saw the way her hands gripped his pillow and her knees spread wider beneath him and Booth was sure he could spend the rest of the night fucking her just like that. It was possible his heart might give out but he couldn't stop.

It had all been so soft and sweet and dreamy between them so far. From the night she'd fallen crying into his arms just a few weeks ago, he'd been so careful with her. Soft touches and reverent caresses and gentle lovemaking. But every pure, tender feeling she could so easily awaken in him was being buried beneath a storm of need and want and good old-fashioned lust over six years in the making.

His hands glided up, molding over her waist and then he was bracing himself on his forearms and bracketing her feminine, curvy body. His chest molded to her back and his lips pressed to her nape in a hot, open-mouthed kiss and below, his hips pistoned in a hard, relentless rhythm.

She shuddered and climaxed violently and still, he was hard and deep inside her. Brennan whimpered when he pulled out, the glorious weight of him no longer pressing her into the mattress. Her lips parted to rasp his name in question, but he was already turning her melted body over and he was hovering over her again, eyes dark and heated on hers.

Booth reached out, smoothing back damp tendrils of hair clinging to her cheek. His hand trailed down, between her breasts to curve over the flat curve of her stomach. Her hips jerked in a wordless tell. With a low, low growl, his fingers delved inside flesh that was still oh so fucking hot and wet.

Her thighs parted for him and he slid home once more. He was aching and so hard that his forehead dropped heavily to her shoulder when she locked those gorgeous legs around his waist and gripped. "Tell me again how this is a mistake," Booth groaned against her skin and he sucked a kiss on her neck before biting gently.

Her arms went around him too, holding on fiercely. Almost desperately. "_Booth_ …"

"Tell me," Booth dared and he began to move. She gasped and arched and pitched into him. "Tell me, baby. Tell me," he chanted in rhythm with their surging movements. "Tell me, tell me, tell me." But she couldn't, because she couldn't lie to him.

They spun apart and were left wrecked amidst tangled sheets and heated silence. They stared at each other, close but not quite touching.

"I didn't mean it," Brennan said quietly.

His hand reached out and brushed softly against her fingers, curled tightly over the pillow. Her hand relaxed and meshed with his. "Neither did I," Booth replied, just as solemnly.

"We're not a mistake," she whispered.

He nodded. "I know."

* * *

**-x-**

_**See you'all in 2013...Happy New Year!  
**_


	6. Can't Fight This Feeling

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: Because there's so much we can only fill in with our imagination. I do love going back to whatever happened between HitH and CitG. Hope you do too. Enjoy! :)

**_Can't Fight This Feeling_**_—REO Speedwagon_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, red-rimmed, but still so lovely it was an ache. Soft brown hair spread on his pillow and long lashes moved in a slow, almost owlish blink.

Booth sighed. Adorable and disarming, even first thing in the morning. It really wasn't fair at all. She shifted slightly, head turning to look at him and gave a soft, "Hi."

Sheets tucked all the way to her chin, eyes wide and fixed on him, she looked incredibly young and vulnerable. Like a magnet, he reached out and stroked the curve of her cheek in the most gentle caress. "It's early," he murmured quietly. "Go back to sleep, Bones."

A mute headshake and then a hoarse, "I can't."

"I'm so sorry." His own helplessness and sadness threatened to choke him. "I'm sorry, Bones. I should have stopped it …I should have been able to—"

Brennan closed the small distance between them. She practically launched herself at him and buried her face against his throat. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"No." It was a watery denial and Booth could feel the hot dampness of her tears against his skin. "It wasn't your fault."

He leaned back to look at her and his throat hurt a little at the terrible grief in her gaze. Gently, his thumb wiped at the faint tear tracks along her cheek. "Oh, baby," he whispered helplessly, that bruised blue gaze making him ache.

"I can't …" Her voice hitched. "I can't be cold and detached anymore …I can't stop feeling …I can't stop hurting…"

His chest hurt at the raw confession from his strong, always logical scientist. Her gaze seemed almost pleading and instinctively, he rubbed her back, hands sliding under the sweatshirt she'd borrowed and smoothing over bare skin. "You've never been cold," he murmured, leaning over her to place soft kisses against her jaw and cheeks. "It's okay to feel. It is, but I'm sorry it hurts." His lips were angel-soft over her skin. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'd do anything to take the hurt away."

Brennan's arms went around him fiercely and her own hands slipped beneath cloth to stroke bare skin. Her mouth found his, not gently. He tried to keep the kiss soft, but she ravished his lips, fingernails digging into his back. She tugged his shirt off, tossed it away and then did the same with hers in a flurry of movement.

Booth felt a little dazed as she plastered herself over him. His hands skimmed down the clean line of her spine, dipping inside the sweats that were way too big on her. He cupped her panty-covered bottom and pressed her against him. She arched against him and he captured one perfectly formed nipple, sucking the taste of her into his mouth.

For several long minutes, it was all a haze of soft pants and softer flesh and beautiful curves that molded perfectly to his stroking hands. His brain disengaged and all he could process was her, his partner who he couldn't stop loving even when he tried, willing and nearly naked under him.

"Oh god," he gasped, realizing he was about to strip her panties and cross that line, no holds barred. "Bones …wait, wait …Bones …" He captured her wrists gently and stilled her hands.

"What?" She looked up at him with wide, vulnerable eyes and kiss swollen lips.

"We can't."

Her wide open gaze went shuttered. "You don't want me."

It wasn't a question. It was a stark statement and it floored him. "What? No!" It should have been funny that he was naked and hard as a rock on top of her and she was saying something like that, but there was nothing the least bit amusing about it. "How can you even—no, absolutely not. I want you, okay?" His eyes bored into hers, voice low and sure. "I want you so goddamn much, it's unthinkable. I want you …every single inch of you, Bones. I want every part of you and you know what, I can't even fight it anymore." Head dipping, he gave her a hard, nothing held back type of kiss. "And I'm not even gonna try, but I'm also not going to take advantage."

She frowned in genuine confusion. "Advantage of what?"

"Of you." He shook his head wryly. "Of your vulnerability." His gaze softened even more, went a melted brown. "Your trust."

"I can assure you that you're not. I want you too." Brennan hesitated briefly, unsure of how much to confess, but his own words emboldened her. "Every part of you."

His gaze darkened. "Oh Bones, you have me. Believe me, baby, you have everything."

"Not everything."

Booth sighed at the stubborn set to her lips he recognized so well. "Just let me hold you," he asked softly, brushing back her hair. "Don't fight me on this. Please."

If she pushed on this, he would give in, Brennan realized. She could see it in his eyes and in the way his hands were still stroking along her skin and she was so tempted. His body was hard and warm against hers and the thought of finding oblivion in his arms, even if just for a few minutes, was a siren's call. But his eyes were pleading with her and in the end, just being this close to him was wonderfully soothing.

"Okay," she gave in, forehead pressing against his shoulder. "All right."

He kissed her softly, rolling until they were on their sides and she was tucked close to him. "Hey…" Booth settled the sheets around them until they were a little cocoon of shared warmth. "Bones?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She gasped softly, eyes widening. "Y-you do?"

Booth smiled a little. "Oh, Bones. I love you so damn much." The words that had seemed so terrifying countless times before when he'd wanted to say them to her just broke free without hesitation. "And I've been too afraid to tell you, but life's too damn short and I can't even remember why I was so afraid to begin with." His lips brushed hers as he spoke. "I love you. Not gonna stop loving you. Can't stop loving you."

"Oh." A slight tremor went through her and her fingertips pressed automatically into his chest. "I've been afraid as well, but …I …I …"

"You tired of fighting it too?" he helped her out.

"Yes," Brennan exhaled and looked straight into the soft brown eyes that could warm her up even on the coldest night. "Yes, I am. I love you too, Booth."

* * *

**-x-**

_**Work has been cray-cray, so posting has taken a hit but two new episodes tomorrow! Happy Monday! :)  
**_


	7. Getting You Home

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: The hiatus is officially over, yay! This was supposed to be a hiatus fic, but I do still have more songs left on the list. If there's interest, I'll keep the thread open, if not, I'll close it out. I have a feeling this concept may not have worked for everyone and writing time is rare these days, so please just be honest, I won't take offense :) I know show is back and that's always better than fiction anyway, so I'd rather not be posting if there's no real interest for it.

More of early relationship BB! Enjoy!

**_Getting You Home_**_—Chris Young_

* * *

Over the white linen tablecloth and flickering candlelight, his brown eyes blazed.

They had barely even touched their expensive meals, but Booth really didn't care. The only thing he wanted was sitting across from him in a little black dress that was fucking driving him _insane_.

Her hand slid over the table, fingertips brushing over his knuckles. His gaze went to her fingers and then to her blue gaze. Booth swallowed at the dark hue he was learning to recognize so very well. "Bones?"

"My place or yours?" Her words were whisper soft and yet still husky.

His reply was hoarse and immediate. "Yours is closer."

They were out of there so fast, they probably left their waiter dazed. By the time they were crashing through her front door, Booth was feeling a contradictory combination of pure heat mixed with guilt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her mouth as he pressed her against the closed door. "I couldn't think of anything except getting you home." His hands molded over her waist, hiking up the dress to touch bare skin. "That wasn't really a date, I know," he said guiltily. "But god, all I want is to strip this fancy little dress off you and eat you alive."

"I told you a date was unnecessary," Brennan reminded him, yanking off his jacket with enthusiasm and stepping out of her heels. His roaming hands and husky words, not to mention the burning gaze he'd trained on her all night, had her damp and so ready.

"It's necessary," Booth disagreed, but turned her around to find the zipper on her dress. He had been the one insisting on a real date. One that involved getting dressed up and going out to a nice restaurant. Because lunch at the Diner and dinners at the Lab were not dates. But from the moment he'd picked her up and saw her, he just knew their night out wasn't going to last all that long. "I just have no self-control where you're concerned."

He grunted in appreciation when her dress slid down silkily leaving her in a strapless bra and small black panties. Booth flicked the catch of the bra and let that hit the floor too. Pushing her hair aside, he kissed her nape, mouth moving in wet, hot kisses down her spine. He went to his knees, tugging down her panties and pressing kisses on the curve of her bottom. When she was fully naked, he pressed on her hips to turn her back around and inhaled sharply at the view. "Oh my God, you're fuckin' gorgeous."

Automatically, Brennan's hands threaded through his hair. "You've seen me naked before, Booth."

"Yeah and I'm always sucker-punched," he sighed out, gliding his hands between her silky thighs and dropping a kiss low on her stomach. "I've tasted you before too and I swear I'm fucking addicted now."

He gave her a sinful grin and buried his mouth between her legs. Brennan gasped and arched into his touch and let her head thud back against the door. One shapely leg hooked over his shoulder, giving him wide open access to her.

Booth groaned as he licked her, finding she tasted just as good as he remembered. His tongue rolled over her clit, drawing out continuous little moans from her throat. He teased her a little, dipping in and out with quick flicks of his tongue. Her fingers tightened in his hair and he almost chuckled when she whined his name in unmistakable demand. Hands sliding to cup her ass, he pressed her against his mouth, kissing her drenched sex harder, tonguing her deeper and faster. Within seconds, she was unraveling against his lips, husky little cries of satisfaction fading to harsh breathing.

Slowly, her leg slid from his shoulder and Booth rose from his knees, keeping her crowded against the door. He banded an arm around her waist and fisted his other hand into her hair, his eyes dark and hooded as he looked into her languid blue gaze. "You make me so hot," he growled and pressed his mouth to hers, letting her taste herself on his lips.

Brennan practically purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Bed," she mumbled against his mouth. "Now."

Booth whirled around and headed straight for her bedroom. At the foot of the bed, he set her down and she immediately began to attack his clothes. He laughed a little. "In a hurry there, Bones?"

"Yes," she replied factually. "I'm naked and you're not." She whipped off his shirt and went for his pants. "This is very uneven, Booth."

Brennan sounded so serious that he laughed again, but he toed off his shoes and socks and in a few moments was as naked as she was. "There," Booth murmured, reaching for her again and catching her around the waist. "You've got me naked, Bones," he teased, allowing his hand to spread on the curve of her rounded ass. "Now what?"

She raised a haughty brow and gave him a good push, sending him sprawling to the bed behind him. With a slight laugh of her own, she crawled over him until her lips hovered above his. "Mmm …I suppose I should have my way with you."

"Please do," Booth murmured, cupping her hips and raising his to brush against her softness. "All night long." Brennan chuckled huskily and rubbed against him. He groaned and arched his back. He was hard and desperate to have her sink down his cock. "Baby …c'mon …"

"Are you going to say please?" she teased, sliding against him so the tips of her breasts rubbed against his chest.

"I'll say whatever you want," he groaned again, gliding his spread hands over her back until they buried in her hair. "Do whatever …ahhhh, damn, yeah …" Booth moaned low as she slid down his length. "God, you feel good."

Brennan murmured her agreement and rocked against him. She began to move, testing speed and depth. They were new enough at this that they were still learning each other. There were low groans and loud moans and whispered questions amidst kisses. _Do you like that? Does that arouse you? How does that feel? _There was also breathy encouragement and softly gasped responses. _Do that again_. _Oh, that's nice. Please, don't stop. _

Hours later, they were sweaty and exhausted and utterly satisfied.

"Will it always be this way?" Brennan wondered aloud, still in somewhat of a daze.

"God, I hope so," Booth laughed weakly and tugged her into his body. "But I do want us to make it through a date at some point."

"Why are you so concerned with that?" she wondered curiously.

"Because." He kissed her forehead and stroked a hand over her spine.

"That's not an actual answer, Booth."

He smiled at the tart tone and smoothed a couple damp strands of hair sticking to her cheek. "Will you go out with me again?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, realizing she wasn't getting an answer. "Of course, but I still maintain that it isn't necessary."

Booth kissed her softly. "I love that black dress," he murmured against her mouth. "Don't wear it on our next date."

She just smirked. "Can't make any promises."


	8. Come a Little Closer

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: Kinda of a crappy day, so I whipped this up to make it all better! Enjoy! :)

**_Come a Little Closer—_**_Dierks Bentley_

* * *

Using the mirror in front of the dresser, Brennan stared at Booth.

He was sitting on his side of the bed, feet on the floor, eyes on her. Freshly showered, he still had little water droplets glinting on his bare shoulders. He usually discarded his wet towel over a chair and she inevitably chastised him for it. But for the last few days, the towel had been neatly hung on the rack. Just as she had been very careful to avoid those little annoying things that bothered him. Like doing work in bed. He hated when she did that and as she set her hairbrush down and looked into the mirror, she was extremely aware of the fact that she had left the journal article she was supposed to be editing in her office.

"We're being polite again," she blurted out, turning around to face him. "Aren't we?"

He tensed for a moment, but then sighed and stood up. "C'mere, Bones." Booth extended a hand in her direction.

She took a step forward and then another and then her fingers laced with his and he was drawing her into his arms. "Booth…" It was a soft little whisper.

With a deep inhale, he buried his face against her neck. "I love you." Leaning back, his knuckles traced tenderly along the curve of her jaw. "No matter whatever else is going on, that is one basic thing that's never gonna change."

"I'm not running away again," she said quietly, but clearly. "I'm not going to let him do that to us again."

Booth wanted to assure her that he never thought she would, but the truth was that ever since Pelant's return, the fear of losing his family again had been like a constant thrum of tension. Ironically, Sweets' presence in their house had managed to veil it, but when the kid had finally moved out the previous week, it had begun to throb like an open wound between them.

"I know," he answered honestly. "I _do_. But god, Bones, he's still out there and it makes my skin crawl. And yeah, it makes me worry that he'll do something and I'll lose you again." His fingers cupped her face gently. "Lose you both."

The soft words made her ache. "I should have never left," she whispered rawly. "I thought I was doing the logical thing given the circumstances, but I shouldn't have. I wish I had—"

"Hey, hey …" One finger pressed against her lips, stemming the flood of words. "You did what you had to do." She silently shook her head and Booth nodded in response. "You did and I know that."

"I still hurt you." A sad little whisper.

"Not having you hurt me, not seeing you for three months hurt me," Booth conceded. "But that's on Pelant, Bones. It's that bastard's fault and I know that as long as he's out there, he can take you away from me again. In any number of ways." His eyes darkened. "_That's_ what's killing me."

"I hate him," Brennan breathed harshly. "I hate him, Booth. And I don't want his miserable life on your sheet because he's not worth it, but I want him dead. I do."

Booth did too. That's why he'd taken that kill shot without hesitation. "I'm not letting him come between us," he promised softly, fingers tangling in her hair, lips brushing over hers. "In _any_ way. I promise you that."

"I promise too." Brennan threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. "I love you, Booth."

Circling her waist, he lifted her and walked the few steps to the bed. Her arms were up before he even placed her on it and Booth stripped her soft pajama top. Hands molded over her sides and down until fingers tugged the bottom part of her sleepwear along with small blue panties.

Booth hovered over her, admiring the way she looked. Bare skin against white sheets and dark, silky hair spread beautifully on their pillows. "Bones …" It was a helpless sigh as he stroked a gentle fingertip over the curve of her cheek. "Oh, baby."

Her palms spread on his chest and then lowered to tug at the waistband of his sweats. "Skin to skin," she murmured and he moved back just long enough to strip fully before settling over her again.

Brennan sighed as the weight of him, warm and solid, pressed her down. Hands splayed, she stroked his back and compact butt in long, sweeping caresses. Booth tried to brace himself on his forearms, not wanting to crush her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. "Closer," she breathed against his mouth. "Come closer."

Booth groaned softly, rocking a little against her. He kissed her mouth hungrily and when air became necessary he dragged his lips over the skin of her throat and her shoulders and the curves of her breasts. He was hard and she was so soft and god, but nothing was better than sinking into her, drowning in her. Letting everything go except for the taste and the feel and the scent of her.

She arched against him, rasping his name when he buried himself to the hilt. Her eyes had whispered shut but now opened as he began to move in a deep but slow rhythm. Soft fingertips slid over his shoulders and down his arms to his hands. Her fingers intertwined with Booth's and her gaze never left his as he made love to her. As close as they could be and they wanted it closer still. The feeling of connection and rightness and love that was nearly overwhelming battered them both as their mouths met and their hands clenched and their eyes burned.

No matter what, it always came down to this between them.

She knew she could let go because he loved her so much. He knew he loved her beyond reason and let it all go.


	9. I Need You

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: I can't help reading spoilers about this coming episode and speculating wildly. **Spoiler warning**: this is a quick tag based on promos and sneak peeks for Shot in the Dark. For the spoiler purist, stay away, everyone else ...read on! :)

**_I Need You_**—_Tim McGraw and Faith Hill_

* * *

"Oh my God…Oh my God…"

The words might have been out loud or just in his mind. Booth couldn't be sure.

"No, no, no…Bones…Bones…"

He seemed to be on autopilot. Calling for help and praying mindlessly and feeling so terrified he felt ready to throw up, but tamping it all down so he could _think_.

"Bones…Bones…Bones…Stay with me…Stay with me!"

Blood. So much blood. Suddenly all he could hear was her voice telling him no one would be able to survive so much blood loss.

"Bones ...Oh God, baby, hold on for me…You're gonna be okay…You just gotta hold on…"

Everything was a blur; nothing was real to him, the only solid thing was the feel of her cold hand in his. And then even that was taken away.

_"Her heart stopped."_

He didn't know who said it, but it made his own heartbeat freeze.

"NO! No …no! She'll fight! She doesn't give up! Bones…you gotta come back…you gotta come back to me…"

For countless hours his entire world narrowed down to one hospital bed and the woman in it, clinging to her life.

"You'd better wake up …You hear me, Bones? You will wake up…"

So pale. She was so pale and still and nothing had been more terrifying.

"You can't—you can't leave me…I need you …I need you, baby…"

He whispered to her until his voice broke and then he dropped his head between his hands, praying to a God she didn't believe in. At some point, his prayers turned to pleas and then threats and then there was only an unbearable pressure in his chest that made it nearly impossible to breathe. And it only made sense because his heart was lying outside his chest, barely breathing herself.

"I'm gonna fall apart …I'm gonna fucking fall apart if you don't wake up…Do you hear me, Bones? I need you and Christine needs you and you cannot leave us…"

One shaking hand traced the fine, pale curve of her cheek.

"Oh, baby …I have to hold you again and kiss you and hear you laugh and argue with you and take you out to dinner and dance with you in the middle of our living room and …Jesus, I have to see those blue eyes of yours again. I have to, Bones. I have to, I have to, I have to…"

Nothing would ever be right until she opened those beautiful eyes. From day one, that pure blue gaze had changed him …had saved him and challenged him and branded him. And if he never saw that blue again …

"No…no, no, no...You gotta wake up …I need you to fight …I need you to come back to me …I need you …I need you, I need you, I need you…"

* * *

**-x-**

**_What do we think? :)_**


	10. Love Don't Run

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: A bit of smut to celebrate the end of the work week. I love this song and this is where it took me. Enjoy!

**_Love Don't Run—_**_Steve Holy_

* * *

It had sent her running. But it had brought her back.

It had panicked her and given her strength.

It had confused and terrified her, but it had also drawn her in, until she'd been unable to resist the pull anymore.

At one point, his love had been everything Brennan feared and she would have been inclined to fuck him silly just to run away from it. But now, she was starting to realize that it was everything she wanted and needed and now she fucked him silly because she'd been unable to outrun it.

"Oh God," Booth groaned loudly, planting his feet firmly on the mattress when she began to ride him. "Bones …oh fuck…fuck, that's …god yes, yes …_Yes_…"

Her stomach clenched at the husky sound of his voice. Instinctively, she gripped the headboard of her bed harder. Beneath her, his own hands fisted the sheets and even though Brennan knew he wanted to grab her hips, she knew he wouldn't. The control was all hers and she knew it. And she would take advantage of it.

Her hips swiveled slowly, just to work him over, but she was driving herself crazy in the process, as well. Moaning softly, Brennan pressed her knees against the mattress, gaining the necessary leverage to slide up and down the long, hard length of him. She tried to go slow at first, determined to savor every moment of his delicious body between her thighs. But, regardless of her efforts, the tightening deep in her stomach had her rocking against him faster and faster.

With a ragged groan, Booth's head thudded back, hitting the headboard rather loudly. Brennan watched the way his eyes practically rolled back and his nostrils flared every time she moved. "Bones…God, I need …" He inhaled, eyes closing for a second before snapping open again. "Let me…Bones, please, let me touch you."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

His response was immediate, but it didn't escape her that his eyes were trained rapturously on her heaving chest. Brennan could almost imagine that in his mind, he already had his mouth all over her breasts. She knew he would cup her in his warm palms and lick and suck her until the sheer, delicious pleasure made her come. God, her nipples ached in outrageous anticipation. Back arching in undisguised invitation, she only had to whisper his name and he was releasing his death grip on the sheets, hands flying to her breasts.

He squeezed once, gently and then dipped his head forward to capture one pink nipple. His tongue rasped over the tip, back and forth and the palm of his hand pressed in a tight rotation against the other hard peak. Brennan moaned, eyes closing, head falling back in helpless pleasure. His name flew from her lips in a mindless chant and her hips crashed against him, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the headboard so hard it was almost painful.

"Bones …look at me." She heard the request but was almost too far gone to obey. "Baby, open your eyes."

Her lids lifted and her blue gaze crashed with his glinting brown one and the way he was looking at her simply shattered her. Brennan clenched and shuddered and releasing her white-knuckle grip on the headboard fell against his chest. Immediately, his arms closed around her and he flipped her neatly under him and pounded into her without breaking eye contact. When he poured himself inside her, Brennan ran her hands softly over the damp, smooth skin of his back.

"I've decided not to participate in the dig."

Booth sighed, forehead resting against hers. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to leave you for two months," she replied honestly.

His still thundering heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Bones." Tenderly, he tucked back a dark curl caressing her cheek. "Believe me, there's no way I want to be without you for two months, but if you gotta go on some dig or some lecture or anything like that, I'm going to understand. You know that, right?"

Perhaps she did, but they were still new enough at this that she felt the need to reassure. "For future reference, I want you to know I'm not going to run." One hand cupped around his jaw. "I'm done running, Booth."

He nodded, eyes dark and fierce on hers. "That's good 'cause just so you know, I'd come get you."

Brennan's eyes widened slightly. "Because …because you love me?" It was a hesitantly asked question.

Booth didn't hesitate. "Because I love you." His hold tightened around her as he rolled to his back, keeping her within his arms. "Because you couldn't give me one good reason to give up on us. Because I'm done running too, Bones."

Maybe not in the same way as her, but Booth was honest enough to admit that he had run too. Back when even looking at her had hurt, he'd thought running away from everything she made him feel was the solution. But it had hurt like hell and in the end he'd learned the hard way that there was no running away from loving her.

* * *

**-x-**

**_Thoughts or song suggestions are always welcomed! :)_**


	11. Rain or Shine

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: I first heard this song at the end of Gamer in the Grease and has become one of my favorite songs. Pretty much smutless, but I am working on a very, very smutty one-shot, just need to find the time to write it! :)

**_Rain or Shine_**_—Matthew Perryman Jones_

* * *

Her eyes always gave her away.

The most self-contained woman he knew, but always those blue eyes had been the gateway to her thoughts and feelings. At least, for him. That's why he couldn't let her walk out of his bedroom without one look.

He was walking out of his shower and she was walking to his bedroom door and perhaps the smart thing would have been to let her go. But he couldn't, not now, not after the night before.

"Bones."

His voice clearly startled her and she jumped slightly, but when she turned to face him, her face was one carefully composed mask. "I was going to make coffee," she offered neutrally. "Would you like some?"

Booth dropped the towel he'd been using to dry his hair and walked one step forward. And then another and another until he was standing in front of her. Brennan's gaze was fixed somewhere along the vicinity of his chin and Booth thought he was going to have to ask her to look at him. But as if reading his mind, her gaze collided with his own. Big ocean blue eyes that were luminous but guarded.

She was barefoot and seemed tiny in his oversized sweatshirt. Reaching out, he skimmed his fingers over the hem, right where it hit her thighs. He couldn't help wondering whether she was naked under it now. Whether the bra and panties he removed hours before were still somewhere on his bedroom floor or whether she'd reclaimed them. "This looks better on you than it ever did on me." Purposefully, he let his hand inch up under the hem and mold over her hip, fingers splayed and discovering that she was wearing panties, after all. "Of course, it looks even better off of you and on my floor."

"Booth—" Light blue eyes went dark with something he couldn't identify and Booth knew he was playing with fire, but he'd made up his mind. From the moment she came to him last night he knew he couldn't let her go.

"You were vulnerable last night," he acknowledged softly and even as she began to shake her head, Booth nodded, determined to get it out in the open. "You were. You were vulnerable and in my bed and maybe I should have had better self control than that, but I can't regret it because making love to you …" His voice went hoarse and his gaze night black. "God, there's no regretting that. But if you do, I need you to tell me now because—"

"What? No!" Her response was immediate and sufficiently vehement to make Booth feel just confident enough to wind an arm around her waist and press her closer. "I don't regret anything, Booth."

He studied her carefully, trying to read whatever was flickering behind those eyes. "Okay." She was being honest, he knew, but there was so much more boiling behind that pure blue gaze. "Talk to me, Bones."

"I don't …I …" Brennan swallowed, hands automatically resting against his bare chest, still a little damp from his shower. "I'm sad, Booth," she confessed. "I'm sad and angry and …scared."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Bones." God, he'd kill Broadsky if he so much as came near her.

Her eyes went wide. "It's not me I'm worried about, Booth!" Brennan's fingernails bit into his shoulders hard enough to sting, but he didn't flinch. "If something happens to you …I can't—Booth …I don't think I would..." Her voice cracked and everything felt overwhelming. "And our relationship is about to change, isn't it? And I don't regret that, Booth …but I need to think, I need to process …I'm feeling so many things I can barely distinguish one emotion from the other." It was too much, too much, too soon and she was ill-equipped to handle so much emotional turmoil.

He saw that turmoil in her shining gaze and it made him ache. Instinctively, Booth wanted to crush her to him, to hold her close, to kiss her and make love to her so long and so hard that there'd be no doubt she belonged with him. But that was not a viable possibility at the moment. And he knew her well enough to understand her need to think and process.

His hands swept up and cupped her face. "You can have all the time to think you want." Eyes open, he kissed her softly just once. "We can take this as slow as you want, but I want you to know I love you." Her breath shuddered out unevenly and ghosted across his lips. And he was laying his heart out on the line with her all over again and was helpless to stop it. "I'm gonna love you, no matter what, Bones. I can't change that. I can't lie to myself anymore and I can't lie to you and this time, the only way I'm letting you go is if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Fairly certain he'd given her plenty to think about, Booth took a step back. "Bathroom's all yours, if you want it," he said casually, nodding to the open door. "I'll go make the coffee."

* * *

**-x-**

**I can envision a hundred different ways that morning after might have gone. This is is just one of them. What say you? Share your thoughts, that's always part of the fic writing fun! :)**


	12. I Melt

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: It's been a while, but hopefully this will make up for that. Very smutty, so don't read at work. Enjoy! :)

**_I Melt_**_—Rascal Flatts_

* * *

Booth sat on the end of the bed, bare feet planted on the floor, eyes tracking Brennan as she moved about the room. His nostrils flared, the scent of burning candles mixing with sweetly scented body lotion and something incredibly sexy she always sprayed on when she was in this kind of mood.

Even before she started lighting candles, Booth knew she was playing at seduction tonight. Probably most everyone who knew her would be surprised at this side of her, but Temperance Brennan was a surprising woman. When she did something, she went all in, no half measures and that included their relationship, every aspect of it. _"There's more to maintaining a healthy sexual relationship than attraction and compatibility, Booth." _Yes, apparently there was also role playing and toys and sweet seductions. God, she was unbelievable, in the best, sexiest way possible.

When he got out of the shower, their bedroom had been dark, but there was a scent in the air that screamed of heat and sex. And then she struck a match to one candle after the other. In minutes, she was bathed in candlelit glow and he was hard as hell.

Silently, Brennan walked to her dresser and stood in front of the mirror. Picking up her brush, she ran it slowly through her hair. It practically glinted red in the glow of the candles. A beautiful, shiny waterfall that fell past her shoulders and made him ache to wrap around his fists.

She had no make-up on that he could see but after setting the hairbrush down, he saw through the mirror the slim tube she uncapped. Booth stared mesmerized at the glide of the tiny brush that left her beautiful mouth shiny with cherry red lip gloss. His throat went dry, thinking about sucking at her mouth, licking off that shiny gleam and tasting the cherry flavor beneath mixed with her own taste.

He tracked her hands, capping the little lip gloss tube and setting it back down. Then going to the sash of her robe. Booth couldn't contain a soft gasp when the material slid silkily to the floor, leaving her in a gauzy little slip he recognized. Fuck, it turned him on when she came to bed wearing the sexy lingerie he sometimes bought her. She'd given him an anthropological reason behind the reaction and maybe she was right, but shit, it was hot as hell. _She_ was hot as hell in the billowy sea green material that seemed as substantial as foam.

Booth met her gaze in the mirror and she raised one perfectly shaped brow. He shot up off the bed and was standing behind her in two seconds. "Holy shit, Bones," he growled, voice rough with sheer unadulterated arousal. "I'm burning up and I haven't even touched you."

"Well, feel free." With a little smirk, she added, "Or are you waiting for an invitation?"

Oh, she was toying with him in more ways than one, but he didn't care. Booth was almost paralyzed with lust, unsure where to begin touching her. There was so much pale, soft-looking skin on display and he wanted to touch all of it. The slip had thin little straps tied in a bow at her shoulders and strategically small cups. Her breasts spilled out in a luscious display of silken flesh.

"Ought to be fucking illegal to look like this," he rumbled into her ear as his hands slid beneath the frothy hem of the slip. He wanted to know if she was wearing the tiny, insubstantial panties that came with it and immediately realized she wasn't.

"Oh?" She gave him an innocent smile through the mirror. "Do you like what you see?"

"You know I do." His hands cupped her bare ass, molding the firm, rounded curves. "Look at you," he groaned with a hard, open-mouthed kiss to her neck while his hands caressed to the inside of her thighs. "So pretty and fuckable, it's criminal."

She gasped softly and her hands tensed around the edge of the dresser. He didn't miss her reaction and smiled a little. "What?" It was her game, but two could play. "Does it make you hot? Knowing how much you turn me on?" Fingertips trailed the line between her cheeks and then entered her from behind. "How much I want to fuck you?"

Her lips parted on a low groan and her eyes flashed an incandescent blue in the glow of the candle lights. "_Booth_…"

He drove two fingers inside her and she was so tight around him, Booth groaned in wordless response. Her legs spread wider and she rocked back into his pumping fingers with soft, feminine little grunts of approval that drove him crazy. Fingering her like that was making them both wild. His fingers twisted, exploring the satiny, creamy interior of her walls, her flesh plump and so hot.

Brennan's head dropped forward with a low cry and she began to tighten around him. Booth cursed hoarsely, his dick pounding in jealousy at the throbbing wetness clenching his fingers.

"Damn, Bones," he rasped, fingers withdrawing to tug down his boxers. "I'm aching everywhere." Clasping Brennan's hips, he pushed into her slowly, savoring the exquisite feeling of her, all warm and tight around him. "Oh God, baby, you feel so damn good."

"Ohh, you too," she moaned, head dropping back heavily to rest on his shoulder.

Booth wrapped an arm around her waist, burying himself deep inside her. Threading his fingers through her hair with the other hand, he turned her head slightly to place a line of kisses over her jaw. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into her neck. His fingers trailed her skin, from her hair to her shoulders until he was tugging at the small bows holding the negligee's bodice in place. One was untied and then the other and Booth was able to push those tiny little cups down, her breasts spilling out to his waiting hands.

She shuddered in his arms and in the mirror, Booth watched his fingers pluck her tight nipples, the hardened tips a deep rose color. So fucking beautiful. Almost involuntarily, his hips jerked, a deep groan escaping from the back of his throat. Brennan groaned too, automatically pushing back into his thrusts. Her eyes were closed and it prompted him to murmur, "Baby, open your eyes." His own were fixed on the incredibly erotic image reflected on the cool glass. "Watch." After one gentle squeeze of her breasts, his hands tracked down over the gauzy slip tangled about her waist to cup her hips.

Brennan's eyes lasered on his and her lips parted in a soft gasp as he held her hips steady and pounded into her from behind in hard, even thrusts. "God…_Booth_…" She raised her arms and reached back, winding her arms around his neck. "Yes …please …_yesss!_"

Her eyes pleaded with him to give her more and it burned him up, from the inside out. "Bones, Jesus," he moaned raspily, gaze mesmerized by the image in front of him. Her body displayed in the most erotic way, exposed for him in this position, spectacular breasts bouncing erotically with every hard, measured thrust of his cock inside her. "God, I could take you like this all night. Watch you come apart for me, again and again."

She whimpered as one hand arrowed down to cup her, long fingers delving into soft, swollen flesh. He rubbed her clit hard and tight and Brennan unraveled. Breathing harsh and choppy, she gasped his name and came in a rush of pleasure. Booth bit down hard on his bottom lip as tight little muscles clenched and spasmed around his cock.

He was tense and tight everywhere, his dick pulsing and begging for release. He wanted to come so bad, it was almost painful. But when her sated blue stare met his in the mirror, he slid out of her on a pained groan and whirled her around.

Brennan's eyes widened in surprise. "Booth?"

Swiftly, he palmed her thighs. Automatically, she clung to him and he sat her on the dresser and plunged back inside her in one silky move. "_Christ_," Booth whispered, forehead resting against hers. "Wrap your legs around me." She locked her long legs around his waist and he shuddered. "God yeah," he groaned in pleasure-soaked satisfaction. "Can't get close enough. Want you so much…want you all the damn time…" Booth rained frenzied kisses along her throat and her back arched, inviting his mouth to close over one pretty, pearled nipple. "Mmm…yeah," Booth rumbled, licking the stiff little peak before sucking it.

She speared her fingers into his hair, holding him to her as he sucked and licked and pistoned into her with increasing frenzy. Brennan wondered feverishly how it was possible to survive so much pleasure. It was outrageous, but she could feel her clit tingle, internal muscles contracting, anticipating orgasm number three. It was supposed to be his seduction, but she was the one melting like so much wax. "Not fair," she mumbled even as she moaned loudly in wordless encouragement.

There was a dull roar in his head that indicated he was no longer in control and was about to pour himself into her until his heart gave out. "C'mon, baby," he begged, his mouth against hers, his hands fisted in the long, silky locks she'd brushed so carefully before. "One more time …lemme feel you …oh yes, so silky and _tight_…let go, baby." His eyes locked on hers. "Ah, yeah, just let—damn, oh god…_Bones!_"

Crushing her mouth, he exploded inside her, so hard and so long it felt like hours. She hugged him close, cheek resting on his shoulder, riding the small aftershock tremors with him.

"Oh Booth," she sighed out softly, splayed hands caressing his back almost unconsciously. "Wow." Her extensive vocabulary was sorely compromised at the moment.

"Yeah," he agreed, eyes closed, lips rubbing affectionately against her shoulder. "God, you make me lose it."

She smiled smugly, nuzzling into his neck. "You love it."

Booth chuckled ruefully. "So true." He curved one hand around her jaw and tunneled the other one into her hair. The liquid blue of her gaze drilled into him. "Never fails," Booth murmured, rubbing his lips over hers in a soft, soft kiss. "One damn look from you, Bones and I melt."

* * *

**-x-**

**Fluff, or angst next? Or perhaps more smut? Chime in! :)**


	13. Relentless

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: No new episode tomorrow, so I thought, hey, good time to post a little something since it's been so quiet around here. Small tag to _Shot in the Dark_. Enjoy! :)

**_Relentless_**_—Jason Aldean_

* * *

"Bones, c'mon."

"Booth, I need to finish this—"

"No, you don't," he interrupted. "You need to rest."

"I'm not an invalid," Brennan snapped.

"No, just someone recovering from a shooting that nearly killed her."

"I'm perfectly fine—Booth!"

Unwilling to argue anymore, Booth simply scooped her up. "Your stubbornness really knows no bounds, you know that, right?"

"What are you doing?" Brennan sputtered, even as she held on to him. "Would you put me down? You will damage your back …Booth, put me down."

He climbed the stairs and carried her to bed. Booth set her down gently, conscious of her still tender abdomen. Standing upright once more, he gave a melodramatic groan, attempting to get a smile out of her, but she gave him a chilly stare. Booth sighed. "Bones…"

"You're being insufferably overbearing," she snapped out, turning with a huff on her side and giving him her back.

For a few minutes there was only icy silence. Brennan was aware of Booth, walking about their bedroom and getting ready for bed, a ritual she usually enjoyed watching but tonight she remained facing away from him. The lights were turned off and the bed gave way under his weight and she tensed up, unsure of his next move.

She mentally prepared herself to continue arguing, if necessary, but he curled himself around her from behind and buried his face against the side of her neck. "You've gotta cut me some slack," he murmured in the darkness. "I almost lost you."

Brennan felt him take a deep breath, as if he needed to draw the scent of her into his lungs and the fight went out of her. "I'm right here."

"Yeah, but I close my eyes and I see you there, bleeding out," he admitted hoarsely. "And on that hospital bed, so still …so far away from me …and I couldn't do anything to help you. So goddamn helpless."

Turning until she was on her back, Brennan reached out, cupping one hand around his cheek. It was dark, but he was so close to her that she could feel his breath ghost over her lips. "You didn't lose me," she repeated. "I wasn't going to leave you. Or Christine. I wasn't going to let go of our life together."

Forehead resting against hers, his breath shuddered out unevenly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." It was a harsh order before his mouth landed on hers almost savagely.

Her lips parted, offering no resistance and Booth groaned, deepening the kiss. For almost two weeks, he'd been treating her as if she were made of spun glass, but now he kissed her in a near frenzy.

In the aftermath of the shooting, he'd been too busy trying to catch the one responsible to give in to the fear. And then, they'd come home from the hospital and they'd both been playing at pretense. They were both good at that and Booth was all too willing to play along. Pretending everything was normal, pretending she hadn't very nearly died, pretending it hadn't been so terrifying, he could barely stand to have her out of his sight. But she was due to return to work in a few days and the closer that date got, the more difficult he found it to suppress the panic and terror he had so carefully been controlling.

With a gasp, he released her mouth and trailed a storm of slightly crazed kisses down her throat. He tongued her skin and sucked hard and probably left a mark, but couldn't stop himself from pushing down the soft neckline of her thin sleep tank and doing the same to one round breast.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and her back arched as a soft, pleasured cry escaped her lips. Almost without thought, Booth had a hand buried in her own hair and her tank top pushed below her breasts. He was relentless in his assault, licking and scraping with his teeth and applying a hard suction that sent answering pulses straight between her thighs.

She moaned softly in the darkness and Booth thought he might be going a little crazy. He could smell her and feel her and taste her and it still didn't seem to be enough. Perhaps when he was finally inside her, enveloped by her flesh and so deep he couldn't think, perhaps then he'd start feeling sane again. His hand was already caressing down her side to yank her tiny sleep shorts down when he remembered.

"Oh god!" Booth gasped, lips pressed against her throat. "We can't … can't do this."

Her fingernails raked over his chest, gently but in unmistakable protest. "Booth …"

"Bones …oh god, I'm sorry, I lost my mind a little."

"Don't be sorry," she whispered huskily. "Just don't stop."

"Bones …the doctor was clear about this." With infinite care, he allowed his fingertips to smooth over her stomach. "We can't, baby."

"His stated time frame is almost up," she murmured with the slightest pout to her tone.

"But not yet." His breathing was harsh and his cock rock hard and there was only one thing keeping him from sliding between her thighs and going crazy on her. But it was the only thing that mattered. "I'm not gonna risk hurting you."

The unwavering note in his voice had her ready to weep in unfulfilled need and frustration. "I need you."

Her voice was small and soft and a straight hit to the chest with no gloves on. "Me too." With gentle fingers, Booth drew up the neckline of her top once more and gathered her in his arms. "Come here." She snuggled into him and pressed her face to his chest and he stroked her back in a soothing circle. "Jesus, Bones, I love you so much."

Brennan felt him drop a kiss atop her head and she pressed even closer, clutching him tightly. So much that had happened had left her dazed, but one thing she was sure of. "I can't make sense of whatever happened to me when I was shot, but I know it was you who kept calling me back."

"That's right, Bones, 'cause I'm never letting you go," he murmured fiercely. "Not without a fight."

Brennan smiled. Maybe at one point, those words might have terrified her, but now they simply soothed her. So much relentless determination … relentless love, directed at her and it was impossible to outrun. "I'm sorry I ever tried."

"What?"

His question made her realize that she had spoken the words aloud. "Thank you," she replied instead of clarifying.

"For what?"

She pressed a kiss over his heart. "For being relentless."


	14. You and Tequila

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: A small bday present for the incredibly lovely _Dispatch_! When I need inspiration, when I need to muse, when I need to just vent about life in general...you're always there! I'm so glad Bones brought you into my life! :) Happy Birthday! :)

**Warning: **Very M, read accordingly.

**_You and Tequila_—**_Kenny Chesney featuring Grace Potter_

* * *

He hadn't made a shot since she walked into the bar.

"Sorry, Tex," his buddy said with a smirk that made it clear he wasn't sorry at all. "Losing your touch there. Rematch?"

"No." Booth looked at his watch and then towards the bar again. "I think I'm done tonight."

He dropped his cue stick and collected his suit jacket, all without taking his eyes off her. The truth was he hadn't been able to stop watching her since she'd walked in and the distraction had cost him. But damn, it was worth it because she was something else.

She was wearing some painted on jeans and a white blouse neatly tucked inside those jeans. Neither did anything to disguise the voluptuous curves of her body. Her hair was up in a high, neat ponytail and her nose was buried in a book she had pulled out of a messenger bag. She was completely out of place in the slightly seedy bar, but she was also shooting back tequila like it was nobody's business.

So far, Booth had spotted a couple of men walk up to the bar and try to pick her up. But whatever she had said had made them backtrack quickly. He almost talked himself into leaving the bar and forgetting about her. He was too old for one night stands, so really, what did he expect to accomplish by approaching her?

Except she was so fucking alluring, sitting there in her tight jeans. Reading a book and downing tequila. Who did that?

"You know, you might want to slow down with those," he said, standing directly behind her. "Or you might get too wasted to understand what you're reading."

"I'm not interested." She gave her reply without even turning around.

He decided to play dumb. "In what?"

"In whatever you're offering."

"Really?" _Oh, game on, lady._ "For all you know, I could be offering a fascinating discussion on …" Purposefully, he leaned closer, peeking over her shoulder at the book in her hand. "Bone porosity and human remains." Booth's nose wrinkled. _What the heck was she reading? _

With a slightly annoyed sigh, Brennan slowly put the book down and turned her head. "I highly doubt it," she replied with the raise of a haughty eyebrow. "Are you a forensic anthropologist?"

Booth grinned charmingly. "Nope." At least, she was now looking at him, which he figured was a step in the right direction. "FBI Agent."

Her blue eyes flickered over his face. God, she was fucking beautiful. Those eyes alone were magnetic. "FBI Agent?" she said suspiciously, as if maybe he was making it up.

"Yeah, Special Agent Seeley Booth," he introduced himself, showing her his badge, just in case she thought he actually was making it up. "And you are?"

For a moment there, she looked like she might not reply. But then her lips shaped the words in a deliciously husky tone. "Doctor Temperance Brennan."

**-x-**

Booth signaled the bartender for another two shots of tequila.

Brennan raised an eyebrow as she reached for the shot glass placed in front of her. "Agent Booth," she murmured in an adorable attempt at coyness. "Are you trying to get me inebriated?"

He chuckled. "If you mean drunk, no I am not." Booth tapped his shot against hers before shooting it back. "Though to be honest, even if I was, I don't think I could." Over the past hour, it had become clear that the good doctor could drink anyone under the table. "Damn, bone lady," he said impressed. "You can sure handle your liquor."

"This is nothing, compared to the—bone lady?"

"Yeah, 'cause you work with bones." He leaned closer to her with an outrageously flirty smile. "Forensic anthropologist, right?" The best in her field she had informed him with not a hint of modesty. The casual confidence was like some kind of aphrodisiac because he found her so damn sexy. Everything about her turned him on. "That job description just calls for a nickname, a cute, sexy one …" He snapped his fingers as he thought about it. "How about … Bones?"

Her nose wrinkled. "That's cute and sexy?"

"I think so," he said, giving her a megawatt smile. "Everything about you is cute and sexy, Temperance."

"You're flirting outrageously, Agent Booth."

"Busted," he admitted shamelessly. "I can't help it. I wanted you from the moment I saw you."

Her eyes flashed a darker shade of blue and Booth knew his words got to her. He was learning that this was a woman who appreciated blunt honesty.

Eyes trained on his, she leaned forward, crooking a finger to bring him closer. Like a magnet, he leaned towards her and she whispered huskily, "What exactly do you want, Booth?"

"I wanna take you home," he replied without giving himself a chance to think about it. "I wanna spend all night having sex with you. I wanna touch you everywhere, kiss and lick you and make you come so much, you can barely move tomorrow morning."

Her nostrils flared and Booth wondered what kind of magic she had cast on him because he did not do shit like this. She was dangerous, trapping him in a sapphire gaze and tequila-laced spell. Perhaps he should get away from her as quickly as possible before that spell she had cast became impossible to shake off.

But then she whispered, "Yes."

And he knew he wasn't going anywhere. No way in hell. "I'll call a cab."

**-x-**

They ran out of the bar and were greeted by cold drops of rain. The cab he'd ordered was waiting patiently for them. Before she could run to it, Booth grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"You sure about this?"

Brennan's eyes widened and her heart beat erratically. If he told her he'd changed his mind, she might weep because the only thing she'd been able to think about for the last hour was having him inside her. "Are you?" she shot back.

"Yes." His reply was immediate and soothed her anxiety. "I just don't want _you_ to have tequila induced regrets tomorrow."

"Why would I?" Her hand twisted in his tie, bringing him close to her lips. "I know exactly what I want." Her mouth practically brushed his as she asked, "You think you might have regrets, Booth?"

"No," he said hoarsely. "Fuck no." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They rushed into the cab and Booth gave an address she didn't hear to the driver, who immediately pulled away. Brennan wasn't sure how long the drive was, all she knew for sure was that he tasted more delicious than anything she'd ever had.

His mouth was on hers like he was starving too and regardless of their considerable lack of privacy she felt ready to devour him right there in the back of that cab. "God, I can't wait to have you inside me," she whispered in his ear as her hand cupped the increasingly large bulge between his legs.

Booth grunted, rocking into her touch. He fisted a hand in her hair and kissed her hard. "We could get arrested for this," he breathed into her mouth, but instead of stopping, he sucked kisses along her jaw and over the side of her neck.

They groped each other until the cab came to a stop and Booth knew he should feel embarrassed for acting like a teenager when he was most certainly an adult. But, it was hard to care with her hands all over him, making him feel so damn good.

The driver gave him a smirk when he handed him a couple of crisp twenty dollar bills and Booth knew they had been making way too many loud noises for the man not to have realized what had been going on in the back of his cab.

And he still didn't care. Because as he rushed her through the front door, all he cared about was stripping her naked and fucking her silly. She seemed to have the same idea because she shoved him back against the door none too gently and attacked his shirt.

Booth groaned when her warm, soft lips trailed kisses over his bare chest. Her fingernails raked gently over his shoulders and down to his stomach. He blinked in surprise as she slid down his body until she was on her knees in front of him.

"Oh god," Booth panted as she snapped open his pants. He was hard and throbbing and realized that beautiful mouth on his dick might just end this whole night before it even began. "No, wait."

His hands closed over her shoulders and he hauled her up to her feet. She blinked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I'm gonna lose it if you blow me," he said honestly. Her eyes glittered up at him and Booth got the sense she liked her sex raw and vocal and probably a little dirty. "And you're not even naked yet."

Taking a page from her book, he untucked her white blouse from the waistband of her jeans. He wasn't as careful as he should have been as he unbuttoned her and some of the little white buttons popped in his haste. "Sorry," he murmured, but she didn't seem to care. He stripped her blouse, tossed it aside and got a load of the skimpy, lacy-looking cream colored bra she was wearing. "Goddamn," Booth whispered in appreciation, burying his face in the soft, soft flesh that spilled so perfectly over the bra cups.

His mouth opened ravenously on her. He cupped her, thumbing hard nipples as they pushed against the silk of her bra. Without bothering to unhook the garment, he pushed down a cup and sucked one pretty perked tip into his mouth. She groaned loudly, arching into his lips. Booth walked her backward, almost unconsciously, until she hit a table. The object stopped their movement, but neither one paid it any attention.

Even as he sucked her, his hands swept down to snap open her jeans. "Booth," she moaned, wriggling against him in anticipation. "Come on, hurry up."

He'd already snapped open her jeans and shoved a hand inside her panties, so Booth wasn't sure how much faster he could get. But lord, he'd do whatever she wanted. His fingers slid inside her and she felt so fucking amazing, her flesh plump and wet and so very hot. "Damn, you're soft," he rasped, lips moving over the exposed line of her throat as her head fell back in pure ecstasy.

Brennan moaned softly and continuously, hands gripping his shoulders like a lifeline. Her hips moved feverishly as he fingered her in long, quick strokes. With a gasp, she came almost unexpectedly. Pleasure spread from her clit and swept over her in one sweeping wave.

"Wow." Heavily, her forehead pressed against his shoulder.

Her hectic breathing ghosted over his bare skin, making Booth nearly dizzy. One hand stroked up her side to curve over her jaw, cupping her face in his hand. "You're so damn hot," he growled, outrageously revved up. "You have no idea how badly I wanna fuck you."

Her liquid blue gaze fairly sparkled. Those red lips curved up in a grin that was all kinds of dirty. Palm pressed against his chest, Brennan gave him the tiniest push back to gain some space. She whirled around, giving him her back and then she was yanking down her tight jeans and underwear in one swift move. Without a word, she bent herself over the table, presenting him with the most sinfully erotic view.

His brain stalled for one second and then she wriggled a bit, that spectacular ass moving in invitation. From one moment to the next, he was drilling into her. Booth wasn't even sure how, but one second he was paralyzed and then the next his cock had sprung free and her hips were between his hands and he was ramming into her.

She moaned loudly with every thrust, pushing back into him almost wildly. His hold tightened, trying to keep her steady as he pumped into her with complete abandon. Booth almost thought he might need to rein it in a little because he was fucking out of control and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. But the moment he tried to slow it down, she groaned, "Don't you dare." Internal muscles squeezed him viciously. "Don't stop, don't even slow down."

He grunted out in shocked pleasure. "Fuck." Hard and fast and over and over he buried himself inside her. With her bent over the table like that, he was hitting her so deep, she was almost screaming with every stroke. "Damn it, you like it a little rough, don't you, Temperance?"

The answer was clear in the uninhibited way she was letting him fuck her. She screamed his name and went molten around his cock. Her pussy, delicious and tight as hell, clenched him like a vice and sent him spinning into a mind-numbing orgasm right along with her.

**-x-**

Eventually, they managed to get all their clothes off and make it to a bed.

Brennan stretched luxuriously and tracked him as he walked back into the bedroom with some lime wedges and a salt shaker. Next to the bed there was already a bottle of tequila and a couple of shot glasses.

"Do I even want to know what you plan to do with all that?" she inquired playfully.

He grinned as he prepared a shot. "Get a little crazy."

Tipping her head to the side, Booth rubbed a little bit of salt on the long, beautiful line of her neck. He sucked a lime and then dipped to lick the salt from her skin before doing the shot.

Her breath shuddered out unevenly and Booth knew he had permission to do anything he wanted with that bottle of tequila. Her arms stretched out above her head in invitation and his mouth simply watered. Grabbing a lime, he rubbed it sinuously over one breast, making her nipple peak right before his gaze. Her back arched on a soft groan as he moved to the other one, back and forth, rubbing the fruit over those gorgeous, sensitive tips. With a fingertip, he rubbed salt too and poured another shot.

Eyes glittering, his mouth lowered and hovered over one breast. He blew softly and gave one, two soft licks. She moaned and his mouth opened, sucking her flesh in deep, greedy tugs. When she gasped his name, he let go and drank his shot and set up the next one. Booth repeated the process with the other breast and then did two more shots off her body. One from the center of her stomach and the other sucking high on one thigh.

"Gonna be so fucking hungover tomorrow," he murmured, parting her thighs with his shoulders and settling between them with a small growl. "But so damn worth it."

"Booth?" she asked, a little dazed by all the stimulation.

His hands slid under her, cupping her ass and raising her to his mouth. "I'm gonna taste you," he informed her, gaze rapt on the pink flesh before him, shining wetly with arousal. "Gonna eat you out and fuck you with my mouth until you can't even remember your name."

Her gasp was loud, but before she could even react, his mouth was on her. Automatically, Brennan's hands flew to spear through his hair and her head fell back. Pure electricity raced through her as he tongued her deep. "Oh fuck," she cursed, unable to stop herself. "Yes, yes …god!"

His lips were so warm and firm and absolutely devastating. He rubbed the tip of his tongue against her pulsing clit, tracing the sensitive bundle of nerves before sliding between her lips to explore and taste. Oh dear god, he was good at this. She could feel her body responding shamelessly, clenching around his tongue and getting wetter, simply dripping against his mouth.

An orgasm ripped through her and she cried out and he rubbed his mouth more softly, his tongue sliding at a gentler pace, but he didn't stop. Brennan didn't think she could bear for him to ever stop. It was ruinous to think that she could waste her life away with his mouth buried between her legs, but at that moment it seemed very possible. Because nothing mattered but him, licking up and down the entire length of her slit, tongue flicking her clit, again and again. Desperately, she began to rock into his mouth and he knew exactly what she wanted and he gave it to her. Pushing his tongue into the warm, creamy center of her, he had her coming again in a near sobbing orgasm.

Brennan wasn't sure how long it took her to come down from the amazing high. But when she did, Booth was sprawled beside her, breathing nearly as hectic as hers. She turned lazily on her side and placed an open palm on his chest. Immediately, he tensed up, muscles bunching in reaction and her gaze tracked down his body. Slowly, her hand moved and his gaze followed her fingertips skimming down his stomach.

Booth groaned when one feminine fingertip rimmed around his navel and his hand shot out, fingers closing over her wrist. "I'm not made of steel," he warned hoarsely.

She laughed huskily and rolled over him. He grunted as she straddled him and began to scatter kisses over his chest. "You feel like steel," Brennan purred, splayed hands stroking over the hard, defined chest under her mouth. "Warm, strokable steel." She slid over him, raking her nails gently and dropping sucking little kisses over his stomach. "I love the way you feel."

His eyes practically crossed when she moved down his body and her soft breasts glided over his rock hard cock. "Oh god," he grunted, knees bending and spreading automatically to make room for her body. "You're gonna kill me."

"Oh, I think that would be counter-productive." With a devious smile, Brennan reached for the tequila. She chose to forego the shot glass and drank straight from the bottle. "I have a theory about engaging in intercourse while intoxicated." Eyes glittering, she tipped the bottle and spilled some tequila on his stomach. "You, Agent Booth, are an excellent test subject."

"So you're just using me for drunk sex, huh?"

"Feel free to say no," she murmured, licking up the alcohol from his stomach.

She switched from the bottle to his skin and back again. Every time she dipped down, she got closer and closer to his cock but never quite touched him. He was going dizzy, losing his mind, drunk on her and tequila. "Please," he begged and didn't even care. "Baby, touch me."

He felt her tip the bottle right over his raging erection and had to bite back a scream when those lips finally closed around him. She gave him one long, deep suck and then fisted him at the base while her mouth made a tight o just on the tip of him. Her free hand cupped his sac gently, thumb rubbing in a small circle.

She worked him over with the most amazing combination of tongue and teeth and soft hands. Without thought, he buried his own hands in her hair. Over the course of the night, it had gone from a neat ponytail to a glorious, tangled fall and he loved how the silky strands felt wrapped around his fingers. "God," he choked out when she worked more of him inside that warm, wet mouth. "You're driving me crazy …so damn good…god, your mouth—oh fuck, don't ….I can't, I can't …oh god!"

He lost it. He fucking lost it. His grip on her hair tightened without permission and his back arched off the bed and she took him so deep, for a second Booth worried he'd hurt her. But then she was sliding over the length of him, all the way out and taking him in again. Up and down, up and down, moaning softly around his cock and sucking him six ways to Sunday.

There was a thud that was the mostly empty Tequila bottle rolling from the bed and to the floor but Booth couldn't hear anything outside the roaring in his head and the pounding of his blood. Pleasure crashed through him, burning through him, pouring from her mouth and spreading every fucking where.

Everything was dark and for a crazy second there, Booth wondered if she'd sucked everything out of him, including his eyesight. Then he blinked and opened his eyes and looked straight into the most beautiful ocean blue gaze.

His arms went around her, one hand sliding over the perfect curve of her ass and the dip of her spine and up to her nape. "Hello, gorgeous," he said raspily, smiling at the picture she made, plastered all over him, all liquid blue eyes and soft lips and wild hair. "That was …" His breath ghosted out unevenly as his lips traced the shape of her mouth tenderly. "I think you've ruined me, Dr. Brennan."

She smiled down at him, all soft woman and head spinning confidence. "That's the tequila talking."

He laughed softly. "You think so?"

Brennan settled her head on his chest, going drowsy as he stroked her hair gently. "Mm-mm."

Still holding her, Booth moved them to their side, finding a more comfortable position. Her leg slid over his thigh as she drifted off. "Yeah, right," he murmured softly. "The tequila." He almost laughed again, because there was no part of him that would ever actually believe that.

**-x-**

"Hey," Booth murmured softly. "C'mon, baby, wake up for a sec."

"What?" Her eyes barely slitted open. "Is it morning?"

"Nah, but you gotta take this…" He opened his palm, showing her two little white tablets. "Or you won't be able to think in the morning."

Brennan's nose wrinkled. "I dislike taking pills."

"Yeah, I'm not a fan myself, but the headache's gonna kill you if you don't."

"I don't have a headache," she muttered stubbornly.

"You will once your head stops spinning." He pushed a bottle of water into her hand and dropped the pills in the other. "Make sure you drink it all. You'll thank me tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Brennan complied, giving him a slitted look as she drank from the bottle. "How do you know my head is spinning?"

Booth chuckled as he climbed back into bed. "Because mine feels like it's about to spin off." He moved closer to her, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder as he confided, "Don't even know how I made it from the kitchen without knocking into something."

Her own lips curved into a naughty smile and she whispered, "It's not an unpleasant sensation." She placed the water bottle next to the nightstand before turning in his arms.

"Not yet," Booth agreed, tunneling one hand in her hair to hold her close as he kissed her deep. "Everything feels good right now, that's for damn sure."

"Sensation is heightened," she murmured seductively, rubbing her breasts against his chest as if to demonstrate. "Inhibitions are lowered."

"Yeah, well, inhibitions went out the window pretty much since I saw you tonight," he grunted, rolling over her as long legs closed around his waist. "God, you're so fucking sexy."

"I find you extremely arousing as well," she said with a small smile, dropping kisses on his throat and arching her back in invitation to his mouth. "Fuck me again."

He groaned, head tipping down to kiss all over one breast. Her rosy nipple perked against his lips as he licked around it before sucking it into his mouth. He rubbed against her, sliding against the soft warmth between her thighs and getting harder and harder with each movement. When he entered her, Brennan let out a husky moan and dragged her nails down his back in encouragement.

Booth hissed at the rake of her nails, but the sting ratcheted up the pressure that was arrowing straight to his cock another notch. "Harder," he growled, feeling wild and reckless and turned on beyond belief. "Mark me the hell up."

Her teeth sank on his shoulder and her nails moved with relish against the firm expanse of his back. The harder the sting, the harder he fucked her. "Booth …" Her hips lifted up to meet his pounding thrusts. "Oh god, yeah …yes …_more._"

He braced a hand next to her head and slid the other under her to cup her ass. With a breathless grunt, he sank into her again and again. "So fucking good."

"Oh yeah," she rasped her agreement into his ear.

"You feel sinful." She was warm and wet and god, so snug it was making him dizzy. "Fuck …oh fuck, I'm gonna come."

"Yes, oh …I'm …I'm…so close …"

"Yeah …c'mon, babe…"

"Booth!"

Her climax rocked them both and then he was spilling inside her in hot, wet, endless pulses. Booth collapsed next to her and then pulled her into his arms. She curled into him, her agitated breathing ghosting against his jaw. Lazily, he stroked his hand over her back and it didn't take them long to drift off again just as they were … damp, satisfied and drunk.

**-x-**

He woke up alone and hungover. Though, Booth figured the headache would have probably been a lot worse if he hadn't popped a couple of aspirins and drank plenty of water during the night.

Still, the sunlight filtering through the window felt way too bright. With a groan, he sat up and looked around. The nightstands at either side of the bed boasted an empty bottle of tequila, turned over shot glasses, sucked out limes, a salt shaker and a couple of mostly empty water bottles. Oh yeah, he'd definitely over-indulged the night before, but damn, so fucking worth it.

"I'm hungover," Brennan said from the bathroom doorway.

Booth's gaze slid to her and he chuckled. "Yeah." He extended a hand. "C'mere."

She walked over, clad in a pretty flowered-print robe and slid into bed. "Are you hungover too?"

"A little." Booth's arms closed about her as she snuggled into him. "We got a couple hours before Max drops off Christine. We can sleep a little more."

"I feel like I can sleep all day," she admitted and then smirked. "We didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

He smirked too. "Worth it."

Brennan laughed, the sound even more raspy than usual. "Maybe we should have done this ten years ago."

His expression turned thoughtful as he traced a finger over her cheek. "Except I have a feeling that ten years ago, there would have been no trace of you in the morning."

She just shrugged, unsure herself. "You didn't bet anything on your pool game with Ben before I got there last night, right?"

He smiled, letting her get away with the change of subject. "Of course not. He says hi, by the way."

"Mm-mm," she murmured, head resting on his chest, fingers drumming against his skin while her mind whirled. It took a while, but she finally said, "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Even if I had left, I would have come back."

"What?"

"Ten years ago," she explained softly, her drumming fingers now smoothing over his side in a small caress. "If we'd done this and I got scared and left, I think …I feel I would have come back."

She wasn't looking at him, her face pressed against his chest and he smiled softly at the top of her head. "You think?"

A wordless nod and then a soft murmur into his skin. "One night would have never been enough."

Booth pressed his lips to her hair and breathed her in.

"No, baby." From the first moment, he'd known. It was why it had taken him so long to cross that line; to admit, even to himself, how much he'd yearned to do so. One night, one time would be one too many because it would never be enough. He'd always known. "Not even close."


	15. Somebody's Heartbreak

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: It's that time in the hiatus where I start going through withdrawal. Just a little something to feed the addiction, lol. Enjoy! :)

**_Somebody's Heartbreak_**—_Hunter Hayes_

* * *

He had worried. Just at the start and just a little bit, but yeah, he had. Even after that night, where soft tears had merged with sweet passion. Even after the next day, when she'd looped her arm through his and then looked at him with big blue eyes and let him take her home with him. Even when she opened her door every night and went straight into his arms, he had worried a little.

For those first couple weeks, it seemed to Booth his heart raced madly every time she so much as glanced his way. Part of him kept expecting her to retreat, to run, to regret. To devastate him with cool logic and rationality. He couldn't help second-guessing the way he had let her liquid blue eyes and shimmering need sweep him away that night. From the start of their partnership, whenever she was vulnerable he had never allowed himself more than a comforting hug. But then she'd been in his bed, _in his clothes_, breathing his name like a prayer and falling into his arms like a dream and kissing him like it was the only way to hold on to her sanity and he'd allowed himself the right to give her whatever she wanted, whatever she needed. Because at the end of the day, Booth wanted to be that person for her. The one she turned to, the one that held her and kissed her and she shared everything with, good or bad.

She was curled up in his arms, cheek on his bare chest, sleeping peacefully. Softly, Booth rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone and sighed. They were no longer just partners and they could never go back. It might be his heartbreak, his biggest mistake and it didn't matter, he'd take the chance. He wanted her however he could have her, one day or one year, one more time or every time. It seemed he was willing to risk his heart over and over again for the chance to make her his and it was useless to deny it.

It wasn't smooth sailing, by any means, but eventually, he'd stopped worrying because it was clear she was his. When she kissed him and she smiled at him and even when they fought, she was all his. And not a day went by that it didn't thrill him, the knowledge washing over him and make him smug and possessive and so damn happy.

When she slid into bed beside him, she always rolled right into him. It never got old. He'd hold her close, touch her, kiss her, whisper how much he loved her and know she was worth any risk. Heartbreaks, missteps, worries and doubts. It all disappeared when she was in his arms. Only one thought remained.

_So glad you're mine._


	16. History in the Making

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: I pretty much hate Sunday nights, it's right about that time when you realize, oh crap, gotta go to work tomorrow. So here's a little something to make Sunday a little better.

**_History in the Making_**_—Darius Rucker_

* * *

"I think we should—Booth?"

"Don't …don't move …I …I just wanna look at you."

"Is—is something wrong?"

"No, not one single thing. You're beautiful …so beautiful and I can't get over it."

"It's the moonlight."

"Nah, it's just you. I've loved you for so long that I can hardly believe I'm here with you.

"_Oh_."

"C'mere. God, I can't believe you're in my arms and I get to hold you."

"I …aren't you scared?"

"About this?"

"Yes, this, us. If something goes wrong …it's an awfully big chance we're taking."

"Yeah, but it's a chance worth taking. At least …at least, I think so."

"Booth, I think so too. But I'm still scared …I mean, look at us …we're actually on a date."

"Yeah, it does feel a little surreal."

"We've already had sex and yet I've been nervous all night. I believe the correct term is butterflies in my stomach. All night, Booth. As if we hadn't had dinner and drinks and sat here together a hundred times before."

"It doesn't matter what we've done before. This is still out first date, it's okay to be nervous."

"It's ridiculous, we've been sleeping together for a week."

"Ah, Bones, we do tend to do things kinda ass backwards."

"It …I think it's irrational, but somehow, this feels ….momentous."

"It is …it is, baby. I don't want to scare you, Bones, but I plan on this being my last first date."

"We have no way of knowing that."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Just kiss me … Mmmm… there, you feel that? That's how I know."

"That's all I do when you kiss me, Booth. Feel. I can't ever think."

"Aw, hell, Bones, now I gotta kiss you again."

"_Booth_…"

"Yeah, say my name like that again."

"Ohhh, mmm …Booth, we should go home."

"Okay, just one more minute, I just want to hold you and breathe you in."

"Your heart is beating so fast."

"Yeah."

"So is mine."

"I know."

"God, Booth, we're really doing this."

"Oh yeah. Bones, hey, look at me…"

"I don't want to ever mess this up."

"Hey, you're not. _We _are not. I know you don't believe in fate, Bones, but there's no way you could have ended up anywhere else but here."

"The steps of the Lincoln Memorial?"

"Funny. No, smart-ass. Here, in my arms."

"You're such a romantic, Booth."

"Here's to forever, Bones."

* * *

**-x-**

_I know these have been short and non-smutty. The next one should be longer and smutty, so bear with me :)_


	17. Teenage Dream

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: Began writing this a long time ago and could not get it finished cause of this terrible thing called sickness! With a double dose of antibiotics and the wonders of prescription meds, finally hunkered down and got it done! Enjoy! Pretty M, read accordingly.

**_Teenage Dream_**_—Boyce Avenue_

* * *

She was adorable.

There was no other word. Fresh-faced and barefoot and sporting cute little braids that made her look impossibly young, she was goddamn adorable.

Booth tossed aside his sports magazine and propped up on the bed to watch her. It wasn't every night she looked like this. Sometimes she came to bed in the luscious lingerie he bought her and crimson lipstick meant to seduce and make him stupid with lust. Sometimes, she wore just one of his old faded t-shirts and plain cotton panties underneath. It made him almost instantly hard to see her in his clothes and she came to bed with a small smirk that said she knew exactly what she did to him. There were also silky looking robes that almost always had him rubbing his hands over her in soft strokes and the flannel pajamas that meant she was going to fall straight into his arms and be asleep within seconds.

And then there were nights like this. Teeny tiny shorts and a powder blue tank top so thin that he could clearly see there was no bra underneath. She wore it for comfort, he knew, not to seduce, but it just so happened that she managed to look like his every teenaged wet dream.

Her braids were a touch damp and she undid them in front of the vanity mirror, leaving her hair just a little wavy. Booth groaned quietly as she finger-combed the slight waves. There had to be something slightly wrong about the fact that she could look so pure and untouched and make him think of nothing but sex.

On impulse, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge. "Bones," he called out, voice soft but husky. "C'mere, baby."

Booth nearly smiled when he saw her shoulders jerk slightly. He knew why too. _Baby_. She had told him once that despite her disapproval of the endearment, she still found that it affected her ridiculously when he used it. Her frown of confusion when she'd confessed had made him smile and tuck the knowledge away. He liked the endearment, a lot, but he tried not to overuse it. Sometimes, it slipped out unbidden, especially when he was turned on, but mostly, he tried to use it judiciously. He liked surprising her with it and seeing how it affected her.

Slowly, she made her way to the bed. His knees parted and she walked into the v of his legs. "What is it?"

Booth's hands settled at her waist and he looked up at her with a soft smile. "Hi."

A small line appeared between her brows at his odd behavior. "Is something wrong, Booth?"

"No." One hand trailed up to finger the ends of her hair. "Nothing, Bones." He wound a curl around one finger and tugged lightly. "Have I ever told you how pretty you look like this? With your hair down and not a hint of make-up on. " Standing up, he reached with his other hand and his fingertips trailed along her unpainted lips. "So pretty."

Her eyebrows rose and her eyes twinkled. "Are you trying to talk me into having sex?"

Booth chuckled. "No," he admitted honestly. "You're just pretty, Bones. I should tell you more often."

"Thank you, Booth." Brennan wound an arm around his neck, bringing her mouth just a little closer to him. "Does that mean you don't want to have sex?"

"You know I always want to have sex with you." His chuckle this time was wry. "But I gotta tell you," he drawled out. "When you look like this …I feel a little dirty just thinking about it."

"What?" Her lips parted in surprise. "Why?"

"Why?" He fingered the thin strap over her shoulder. "Because you look like you shouldn't even know what sex is. You look so damn young and innocent, Bones." Lord, her little sleep tank had frolicking kittens on it and the blue material made her eyes shine a soft, dreamy blue. "Sweet and innocent and damn if you don't look like no one's ever touched you before."

"Mmm," she hummed in consideration. "And do you want to touch me, Booth?"

His nostrils flared. "Of course I do," he growled softly.

"Okay," she whispered. "You can touch me." Her voice went soft, nearly shy. "But, will …will you go slow?"

There was just a touch of hesitancy, but it escaped his notice. "You want it slow?" he asked, trailing his hands down her sides and slipping beneath her top.

"Well, I …it's just…" Brennan swallowed and gave him a veiled look from beneath her lashes. "It's just that I've never done this before."

Booth's hands froze under her shirt and his gaze snapped to hers. "_What?_"

**-x-**

Brennan almost laughed out loud at the way his eyes widened in near shock before narrowing on her face.

"I've never done this," she repeated in a hushed, shy tone. "But …I want to learn. Will you teach me?"

There was a beat of silence as his eyes went impossibly dark and he very precisely removed his hands from beneath her tank to settle them at her waist. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her assent. "Just …don't rush."

"No," he husked out, tucking a wavy strand of hair behind her ear. "There's no need to rush, Bones. We'll go slow." His thumb rubbed across her bottom lip in a soothing back-and-forth caress. "As slow as you want."

Brennan couldn't suppress a responsive shiver at the soft caress and oh so serious tone. That he'd jumped in to play along with her was no surprise. She might shock him and even scandalize him at times, but he was always quick to recover. Like the time when she had mentioned that she'd stripped in school for a paper. His dismay had been apparent and he hadn't wanted to hear any details on the topic. But later that night after they got home, he'd asked her in a soft, hoarse voice to strip right in the middle of their living room. When she'd shoved him on the couch and straddled him, she had been fully naked and he still had everything on, right down to his tie. And he'd been so aroused that all it had taken to make him come was her rubbing herself on him and riding the ridge of his cock right through his pants.

"Okay," she acknowledged his words and gave him an uncertain look. "Wh-what should I do?"

"Whatever you want." Taking a deep breath, Booth trailed a fingertip down her throat to the neckline of her tank. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay? And if I'm doing something you don't like, all you gotta do is say so and I'll stop."

Brennan nodded. "Alright."

Lightly, almost casually, his hand slipped down to brush over one breast. Her breath caught at the slight graze and he spanned his hands along her ribcage, almost but not quite, touching the underside of her breasts. "I wanna cup your beautiful breasts," he murmured quietly, without daring to move his hands yet. "Can I do that?"

Her nipples beaded and were clearly outlined against the thin material of her tank top. They responded an assent even before she whispered, "Yes."

**-x-**

Booth swallowed dryly as he filled his hands with the glorious weight of her breasts.

The hard point of her nipples pressed against the fabric in outright rebellion and he was helpless not to rotate his thumbs tightly against the outlined flesh. She gasped softly, wide blue gaze rapt on his hands and fuck if she didn't look like no one had ever touched those pretty, sensitive tips.

"Do you like that?" he asked even though Booth damn well knew the answer. But he wanted her to tell him, he wanted to hear her admit it in that soft and breathy voice.

"Yes," she confessed, eyes half-lidded. "Yes, I do. Very much."

"I'm gonna kiss you," he said softly, dropping a line of kisses along her jaw and the side of her neck and one pretty shoulder. "Tell me if you want me to stop." Carefully and slowly, his soft, slightly sucking kisses moved over the neckline of her tank and down, lightly kissing the curve of one breast over the fabric.

When he swirled his tongue over the hard tip and sucked lightly, she gave a soft cry and speared a hand through his hair. Booth froze for a moment, wondering if she was going to pull him away, but when all she did was fist his hair and arch slightly into his mouth, he knew she approved.

He sucked her softly through the thin material of her tank. One hard little nipple and then the other. Back and forth, soft and slow until the fabric was wet and molded to her. It was both erotic and maddening. She was right under his mouth, so close and yet he couldn't taste her.

Instinctively, he slipped his hands under her top, spanning her waist and caressing higher. When he touched the plump undersides of her breasts, she gasped loudly. "Oh."

He jerked his head up, releasing the nipple he'd been sucking. Her eyes were wide and electric on him. "You have the softest skin." Experimentally, his thumbs rotated softly against her bare skin, right under her perked nipples. "I wanna touch it so bad."

Brennan swallowed. "No one's ever touched me like this."

"Do you like it?" He paused his gentle rotation. "Should I stop?"

"No!" Her response was quick. "No," she repeated more quietly. "Don't stop."

His hands spread on her flesh as he cupped her fully beneath her sleep tank. She moaned softly and his cock pulsed behind his boxers in response to the sound. He squeezed gently, kneading the soft flesh, rubbing her nipples and drawing more soft little moans of approval out of her.

"You're so responsive," Booth praised, leaning forward to press tiny kisses on the corner of her mouth. "It's so sexy."

"That feels nice," Brennan murmured, eyes half-lidded. "I… it nev—it never feels like that when I …you know…" Her voice trailed off.

"When you touch them?" he finished for her.

She gave a nod and a husky, "Yes."

Booth groaned, burying his face against her throat. He moved his hands along her side and to her back, pressing her closer to him. He hugged her and kissed her mouth gently. A liquid soft kiss that went on so long they had to break apart to inhale air.

Around her waist, his fingers toyed with the hem of her tank top. "I wanna see you."

Her lashes fluttered in a demure blink. "Do—do I get to see you too?"

"Do you want to?"

Blue eyes glittered. "It's only fair, right?"

"Only fair," he agreed. A little unsure, Booth gestured to his shirt. "Do you want to or should I—?

"I …I can do it." With slow but sure hands, she gripped the hem and raised the shirt. His arms went up and she easily discarded the fabric. "Oh my," she breathed, splaying both hands on his bare chest. "You're so warm." A soft whisper. "And so hard."

He was still as her hands mapped over his skin. Experimentally, her fingernails raked gently over his flat nipples and Booth groaned. "_Bones_."

**-x-**

He sounded tortured enough that Brennan lifted her hands. "I suppose it's my turn," she whispered and raised her arms.

Surely but without rushing, Booth removed the tank and she was naked from the waist up. His eyes glittered so dark as he stared at her bare chest that she fought an actual blush.

Booth reached out and cupped both hands around her face. "You're beautiful." He dropped a sweet, tender kiss on her mouth. "So damn beautiful. Made to be worshipped."

Brennan was confident in many things and her physical appearance was certainly one of them, but when he sounded like that—fairly close to awed—she felt about as young and unsure as she was pretending to be. No one had ever touched her and looked at her and wanted her like he did. It was mind-blowing.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she plastered herself to him and buried her face against his neck. He stroked her bare back and she inhaled him. Arms around her waist, Booth lifted her a little and turned to lay her on the bed.

She shivered involuntarily when he bracketed his knees and arms around her body and looked down at her as if he planned to gulp her down in one big greedy bite. But he remained still and looming over her for so long that she reached up and stroked a hand over his tense jaw.

"Is—is everything okay?"

"I wanna touch and kiss you everywhere." His gazed raked the length of her body. "_Everywhere, _Bones."

"Yes. Okay." She stroked his cheek softly. "Whatever you want."

His gaze captured hers. "You sure?"

"I trust you, Booth."

His forehead dropped to hers. "Oh, baby." He began to press tiny kisses against her neck and shoulders. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

She had no doubt. When his warm lips rubbed along her breast and then captured a peaked nipple, Brennan's eyes closed on a gasp. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her as her back arched. Her neglected breast was cupped gently and he massaged carefully, using his thumb to caress one nipple while his mouth sucked and licked at the other. Brennan was helpless against the loud moan that poured from her throat. "Oh god," she groaned. "That's so good. Oh please, don't stop."

**-x-**

So very sweet and polite. _Oh damn_.

Booth groaned against her breast, kissing all over the soft, plump mounds. He trailed kisses from one wet, tight nipple to the other. He licked and sucked and fondled her with soft caresses and careful touches.

And she threw her arms over her head and arched into his touch and pleaded in a breathy, soft, almost unsure tone that while surely just a part of the game went straight to his dick anyway.

"These are so perfect," he praised, rubbing his cheek against the satiny flesh of her chest before yet again claiming a nipple in a soft, decadent suction. When he released her, Booth rubbed a finger gently over the straining tip and admired the way it seemed to practically throb under his touch. "You have such pretty nipples, Bones. Small and pink and so sensitive."

She writhed under his mouth and moaned his name. "Booth …oh god," she panted, anchoring one hand in his hair and automatically raising her hips in a restless movement. "It feels …I …oh god…ohh…it _aches_."

His heart thudded wildly as he pressed a soothing hand on her stomach. He traced gentle kisses along her throat and neck. "Does it?" he murmured huskily, hand skimming down to brush the waistband of her shorts. "Show me where."

"Between…" she began hesitantly in a hushed tone even as her stomach quivered beneath his fingertips. "Between my thighs."

Booth could feel his body breaking out in goosebumps as he let his fingertips dip into those cute little shorts. "Do you want me to touch you here?" He just barely grazed the top of her panties.

Her breathing accelerated. "I'm not—I think so …will it feel good?"

_Oh, she was going to kill him. _

"How about you tell me if you like how it feels, mm?" Very precisely, he grabbed the band of her shorts and rolled it down. "I'm just gonna take these off, but I'm gonna leave your panties on until you're ready, okay?"

She nodded her assent and he took off the small sleep shorts, dropping it over the side of the bed. Leaving her in nothing but a pair of pink cotton panties was so ridiculously erotic, Booth could feel his cock get impossibly harder inside his boxers.

Her legs were pressed together, her hands fisting the sheets in a white-knuckled grip as he skimmed his fingers over the front of her panties. He drew lazy circles on her thighs and lowered his head to lick at her nipples in a mimic of the pattern his fingertips were drawing.

"Booth…" There was the tiniest quiver to her voice as she rasped his name.

"Relax, baby," he encouraged with a soft murmur, pressing the palm of his hand against her mound. "Tell me how this feels." He rotated his hand with a gentle but firm pressure. Instinctively, her legs parted and he cupped her fully. His fingers rubbed her sex in a slow, up and down motion through the cotton.

"Booth …_ohhhhhh_…" A husky, drawn out moan.

"Oh yeah, that's my answer," Booth groaned in satisfaction, rubbing along her cleft in rhythm with her breathy pants. "God, baby, you gotta be so wet…" The pink cotton was fucking molded to her. "Your panties are soaked through."

**-x-**

He rubbed her again and again through her underwear and Brennan had to bite down on her lip to keep from demanding he just take off her panties and finger her bare skin. Instead she pleaded softly, hoping he'd get the hint. "Please …oh please …Booth …I need …"

"What?" Husky words as his fingers continued to swirl. "What do you need?"

"I don't—I'm not…" Her head tossed side to side and her legs spread wider without her permission. "Please …oh please, I feel …ohhhh, oh my god…ohhhhh…."

Index and middle finger slipped beneath the edge of her panties and touched hot, slick bare skin. "This what you need?" It was a rhetorical murmur. "Jesus, you're so soft and creamy." He stroked her on the outside first, fingers gliding easily because she was just dripping wet.

Brennan's back arched and her hips rotated against his fingers in silent demand. He was touching her so delicately, she wanted to weep. His gaze was focused on her face as he circled closer and closer to her clit. Her breathing was harsh and choppy and anticipation made her stomach clench as she waited for that first electric touch.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she husked out immediately. "Yes."

Her breath caught and then released on a long, drawn-out moan as he finally applied pressure to her throbbing clit. He was still gentle, exploratory but his fingers felt like magic, rubbing and teasing and sending spark after spark of pleasure straight through her body.

"Tell me how this feels," he requested as his fingertips glided down to push into her opening. His eyes, so dark they were nearly onyx zeroed in on her, cataloguing every emotion crossing her features. "Tell me if you like it."

She trembled from head to toe as he pushed two long fingers inside her. He was so slow and careful and she clenched around the intrusion. Her breath shuddered out and it almost felt like no one had ever done this to her, the pleasure was so exquisite. She could feel her eyes rolling back as he gave a sure, slow stroke. In and out. Just once.

"Booth …" she whimpered.

"More?"

She nodded and swallowed dryly. "Yes. Please."

His nostrils flared and his lips parted on a soft groan as he slid out and back in, again and again. Her hips lifted to keep rhythm with his smooth pace and her hands gripped frantically at the sheets in a meager attempt to anchor herself against the pleasure. Her heart raced impossibly faster when he leaned down to trace his tongue around her lips and whispered against her mouth, "You're so beautiful and you feel perfect, Bones." She gasped and arched into his touch, about to spin out of control. "So tight and hot and sweet. You were made for me, baby. I'm gonna fit inside you like a perfect puzzle piece."

**-x-**

Booth licked his fingers and moaned softly at the taste of her.

Beneath him, she smiled sweetly, eyes soft and satisfied. "Wow, that was really good."

Despite his painful arousal, he couldn't help grinning. "You liked that?"

She gave a prim nod. "Yes, but I would like to touch you too." Her fingertips fluttered hesitantly against his stomach. "Can I …will you let me do that?"

His stomach bottomed out and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "If that's what you want."

"I …" Her eyes trailed away. "I don't really know what to do, but—"

"I'll show you," he said it so quickly, Booth almost blushed. And then almost laughed, realizing she was succeeding in making him feel like a damn kid about to get his first handjob. "I mean, it doesn't matter, really. Whatever you wanna do, it's fine. I'll like whatever you do, I promise."

She drilled him with those innocent blue eyes as if measuring his sincerity and then nodded. With the same focused look Booth had seen her use a million times when she was doing a particularly complex reconstruction; she reached out and grabbed the elastic of his boxers. She tugged until the elastic was down to his thighs and his cock sprang free, so damn hard and already wet at the tip.

"Oh," she gasped and her parted lips and wide, wide eyes pretty much said his dick was the best thing she had ever seen. Shit, but she was going to make him blow without even touching him. "W-what should I do?"

_Lick me, suck me, touch me. _Oh, shit, calm the fuck down. Booth inhaled, giving himself a mental smack. "Whatever you want."

Knees planted firmly at either side of her hips, he rose up and looked down at her. She placed her hands tentatively on his thighs, caressing softly. He tensed up as one hand trailed higher and higher and finally she was dragging a curious fingertip up and down his length. Her index finger swirled over his tip, smoothing the fluid that was dripping from him. "You're wet too," she whispered huskily. "Smooth and so hard."

"Oh fuck," he cursed harshly.

Her gaze flew up to his tortured face. "Does it hurt?"

_Yeah, hurts so good. _

"No," he rasped out. "Touch me more. _Please_."

Her tongue swept out to moisten her lips and Booth's eyes closed in self-defense. Still, without sight, everything felt enhanced. Her fingers closed gently over him and she began a simple up and down stroke that was insanely hot. It was soft and slow and not nearly tight enough, which meant he was never gonna come like that but it kept his dick hard and throbbing and dripping pre-cum. Jesus Christ, she had to know she was driving him crazy.

"Bones..." he begged. "Baby, please."

"Tell me what you want."

"Tighter." His hands fisted and his heart thundered as she complied. "Harder."

**-x-**

He was silky smooth and perfectly hard in her hands. His body, which was so toned and powerful, was pretty much shaking under her touch. He collapsed forward, catching himself on his forearms as she stroked him, hard and tight, just like he'd wanted.

"Gonna fuckin' combust," he growled, lips at her ear.

"Inside me," she ordered without hesitation. "Get inside me."

Booth pressed a kiss beneath her ear and sucked hard on the soft flesh of her neck. "Game over?" he checked.

"Yes," Brennan confirmed, releasing his erection to yank down her panties. Like his boxers, she only dragged them down to her thighs. "Yes… Oh God, I need you in me, Booth."

Her knees bent, thighs spread as much as feasible with her underwear still tangled above her knees. He surged into her with a long, deep stroke that wrenched heartfelt groans out of them both.

His forehead dropped to hers and his body powered into her. Hectic breathing mixed together. Racing heart pressed against racing heart. Booth reached back, closed a hand under her thigh, shifting her just a little, driving in just a fraction deeper. Her nails raked gently but firmly across his back and without having to be asked, her eyes remained open on his. Every time, he bottomed out, Booth captured her lips.

"I love you," he whispered oh so hoarsely, pupils blown, heart thundering. "I love that you're mine. I love that you make me feel like this."

He fell apart inside her and took her down with him. Everything was a shimmering wave of pleasure directly generated by his touch and his voice and his kiss. He was the only person that had ever made her feel like this and irrational though it was, Brennan knew he was the only one who ever could.

**-x-**

Booth rested his head on her chest and listened to her racing heartbeat. He loved doing that to her. He loved how she was so cool and collected but one kiss and he could get her heart racing. He loved how she could do the same for him.

Her fingers stroked his hair and he sighed happily. There was nothing easy about her but yet it was so easy to just be with her. He raised his head and looked at her flushed face and clear eyes.

"You're incredible, Bones." He nuzzled his nose against hers in pure affection. "I felt like a kid having sex for the first time and talking his pretty, virginal girlfriend into having it with him."

"Yes, I enjoyed it too," she agreed, but there was just the slightest frown between her brows and a faraway look to her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Her gaze refocused, though her slight frown remained. "Nothing."

"Bones."

She sighed. "It's illogical."

"Tell me anyway."

"I …it's just…" Her eyes turned nearly accusing as she gave him a bad-tempered poke to the shoulder. "You've made me wish that the first time I had sex had been with you."

Despite the clearly cranky admission, she'd practically stopped his heart. "Oh, Bones."

"It's foolishly sentimental."

He kissed her pouty lips. She immediately went soft under him, parting her mouth to let him kiss her deeper. God, he loved this woman. "Every fantasy I ever had was of you and I didn't even know it."

She grazed her teeth against his bottom lip. "You're trying to sugar-talk me."

"Sweet-talk you, Bones," he corrected with a grin. "Sweet-talk you. And I'm not."

Brennan scoffed, but it was obvious she was amused. "Yes, you are."

"Hey, you know what," he murmured, serious now. "I might not be your first time, Bones, but I'm sure as hell your last time."

Her eyes glittered, almost dangerously. "That goes both ways, Booth."

His answering smile was just as possessive. "Oh, Bones, damn right it does."

* * *

**-x-**

_The hiatus drags on, dry and barren...let's bring a little life to it, shall we? :)_


	18. If I Know Me

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Bones.

A/N: Yikes, this place is dead. Feels like I'm posting into the nothingness but it's written, so here's a little drabble for those still reading. Happy Weekend!

**_If I Know Me_**_—George Strait_

* * *

It was ugly.

One of the worst fights they ever had. For a moment there, they were so close and her eyes so enraged that Booth felt nearly transported to their very first argument. Except, she didn't strike him this time. It would have almost been better if she had because the words she threw at him were worse than a stinging blow.

It didn't help that he was enraged too. It was one of the things they had in common. A temper that could rage out of control. The only saving grace to this argument was that their three year old wasn't around to hear the shouting and slammed doors.

"I'm done with this!" he yelled, heading to the door.

Brennan's heart froze. Did he mean the argument or—? "So your solution is to walk away?"

He laughed bitterly. "Well, you should know, you're pretty damn good at it!"

She flinched but he didn't see. Booth was already slamming out of their front door and leaving her in the middle of their living room, shaking with fury and something that might have been dread.

Brennan swallowed back traitorous tears and for one single, fleeting moment wondered if he was coming back again. The insecurity was almost shameful, considering that he was right, the one that always ran was her.

Feeling almost nauseated she walked upstairs and fell down on the bed and stifled the urge to sob. She couldn't believe he'd walked away. He was the one that always told her not to do that. He was the one that always insisted they shouldn't go to bed angry at each other.

Maybe ten minutes later, her phone rang and her heart raced as she saw his name on the caller ID. "Hello."

"Bones." He sighed heavily. "God, Bones. I'm sorry."

"Me too," she offered softly. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming home."

Booth had intended to go to his office and work out some of the mad at the Hoover's likely empty gym, but he'd barely made it halfway through before he'd turned the car around.

When he walked through the door, she was waiting for him. Her gaze locked with his and Booth knew that even though she hadn't cried, she wanted to. Ah, hell. "Bones," he whispered and ate the distance between them in two long strides. She launched herself at him and he caught her easily, holding her tightly.

"Booth," she mumbled into his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what—"

"I know," he soothed, pressing his face to her hair and inhaling. "I know. Me neither, Bones."

"Don't be done," Brennan whispered.

"What?"

"You said …you said you were done." She swallowed heavily. "W-with this. That's what you said."

"What?" God, he couldn't even remember saying it and it was so stupid anyway because he could never be done with her. "No. No way, Bones. God, I'm sure I said a lot of stupid shit. I didn't mean it." He cupped her face, pressed soft kisses to her trembling lips. "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you. I _need_ you. I don't care how hard we fight, we'll never be done." His heart beat in panic just thinking about the ridiculous notion. "You understand?" She nodded wordlessly and he cupped her nape, pressing his forehead to hers. "Say it back to me," he ordered hoarsely.

"We'll never be done," she repeated softly

He shuddered. "_Never_, Bones."


	19. My Little Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Bones.

A/N: Anyone heard this song? I was listening and this just flowed right out. Pure fluff. Enjoy!

**_My Little Girl_**_—Tim McGraw_

* * *

Brennan walked into their bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. "Booth."

"No," he preempted. "No, Bones."

She sighed, unsurprised. "She's an adult, Booth."

"She's not even out of college," he growled. "Neither is he, for that matter. Adult, my ass."

"She needs your support in this, Booth." Brennan took a few steps closer and stood in front of him. "They both do."

"They're too young," he said stubbornly.

"In several societies, they would be married and would have had several children by now."

"Yeah, well, in this one, she's still a baby." His voice went hoarse. "She's still my baby."

"Yes, I know," Brennan said softly, cupping his handsome face between her palms gently. "Remember when she was four and insisted she could ride her bicycle without the training wheels?"

Booth nodded with a crooked smile. "Fearless. Just like her mother."

"And all we could do was be there for her in case she fell." Brennan sighed, her own heart breaking a little. "We can't hold her back, Booth. All we can do is be there for her."

"Stop making so much sense," Booth grumbled, winding his arms around her waist. For a moment, he just held her, finding comfort in the warmth and familiar scent of her. "What do Angela and Hodgins have to say about this?"

"I don't think they're aware yet." She smiled ruefully. "I believe Michael wanted to speak to you first."

Booth growled a little. "I knew that kid was gonna be trouble since the moment he offered to share his toys with her."

Brennan laughed a little. "He loves you and he's terrified of you at the same time. It's quite fascinating."

Booth grumbled. The problem was he loved the kid too, even if he wanted to wring his neck at the moment. "You know, maybe you need to have a little talk with Christine," Booth mused hopefully. "Explain to her how marriage is a, you know, an archaic institution that will hobble her personal freedoms and kill her individuality and really it's just a piece of paper—"

"Booth!" Brennan gave him a little smack on the shoulder. "I will do no such thing. That would be severely hypocritical considering I married you, didn't I?" She gave him a pointed look. "Even after you turned me down and crushed my heart, I still married you."

Booth gasped. "I did _not_ turn y—" He saw her sparkling eyes and growled. "You know I've always wanted to marry you. _Always_. Don't even joke." Over eighteen years later and those few months where that psycho had derailed their engagement plans and turned their life upside down could still make him want to punch something. "God, Bones …how can I give my blessing when I think it's crazy they wanna do this?"

"Go talk to her, Booth." Tipping her face up, she pressed a comforting kiss on his lips. "You've always put a premium on communication."

He nodded and stroked her cheek, parting his lips to kiss her more deeply. It always soothed and comforted and excited to feel her sweet, familiar taste on his lips. "How'd you get to be so smart?" he murmured against her mouth.

Brennan grinned. "Natural born talent."

**-x-**

He found them in the living room, sitting on the couch. Michael had his arm around her and was pressing a soft kiss to her temple in an obvious attempt to comfort. They popped up like springs when they saw him.

Over the years, they had faced him together in this same spot on multiple occasions, like when they were in trouble or when they had finally confessed they were dating. Almost always they looked like this. Christine, rebellious and stubborn. Michael, calm and ready to defend her.

Booth nearly sighed. "Let's go for a walk, Christine."

They might have thought of protesting, but one look at Booth and they re-considered.

"I'll, um, wait for you here," Michael said in his soft voice.

"You do that," Booth leveled a hard gaze on him and had to give him credit when the kid swallowed but didn't back down.

Booth walked with his daughter to the backyard, to the cherry tree that could be seen from her bedroom window and that he'd planted just for her. The sight made his chest ache. He could still remember how small she'd been when he planted it. How he'd stare at her in her crib, amazed that his partner and him had made this perfect, angelic little girl.

For a while, there was just silence and then Christine's mutinous façade crumbled and she whispered, "Please, don't hate me, Daddy."

His heart lurched and he too crumbled like dust. "Oh, baby girl, come here." She launched herself at him and Booth hugged her just like he had when she was small and in desperate need of comfort. "You know that could never happen. How much do I love you, Chrissy?"

"Bigger than the whole wide world and the whole wide universe," she repeated weepily the words he would say to her when he tucked her in at night.

"It's because I love you so much that I don't want to see you make a mistake," he murmured, stroking her hair.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Daddy," she said softly, leaning back to look at him.

Booth smiled as he looked at her. "Ah, you see, you'll always be my little girl." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And it doesn't matter how old you are, my job is always gonna be to protect you."

"You don't have to protect me from this," Christine insisted. "I love Michael and he loves me. We know what we want."

"You're barely twenty, baby," he said gently, trying to reason with her even though reason was never his strong suit. "Michael is not that much older. And marriage…it's huge, Chrissy."

My god, they were kids still, Booth thought, but wisely refrained from saying it out loud.

"Haven't you always told me that the best decision you ever made in your life was to marry Mom?" she asked craftily.

He gave a small chuckle. "Nice try, Chris, but your Mom and I were a lot older than you are now when we got married."

"Yes and you were just partners for a lot of years before you were even together," she repeated, having heard the story many times. "But don't you wish you hadn't wasted all that time?"

"It wasn't wasted, Christine."

"If you loved each other, if you knew there could be no one else who could possibly make you as happy, as content," she argued with all the passion of youth. "If you were just too afraid or cautious or unsure to take the chance, then you were just delaying the inevitable, weren't you? Because in the end you knew, this was the person you were supposed to be with, no matter what."

Booth sighed. She'd gotten her romantic side from him. "Christine…"

"You told me, you always knew Mom was it," she reminded him. "Right from the beginning, you knew. Well, I know too, Daddy. I've always known."

Listening to her impassioned voice, his stomach dropped because Booth knew he could argue till he was blue in the face and she wouldn't change her mind. God, she was too much her father's daughter.

He gave her a tight squeeze, closing his eyes for a moment before letting her go slowly. "I love you, baby girl," he choked out in a hoarse voice.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Baby, I will always be here for you." He tucked back a strand of light brown hair and knew he had to let her go live her own life, make her own mistakes. All he could do was be there to offer comfort if she got hurt along the way. "You know that, right?"

She nodded and hugged him quickly, planting a kiss to his cheek. The light evening breeze ruffled her hair and Booth could hardly believe his little girl was this lovely young woman standing in front of him. My god, he'd blinked and she'd grown up and here she was, talking about getting married.

"Would you please reassure Michael you won't kill him just because he wants to marry me?" Christine requested, giving him that little smile that would always get her whatever she wanted.

Booth sighed as he threw an arm around her shoulders and walked back to the house. "Yeah," he grumbled. Just as with her mother, he couldn't say no to her. He'd been wrapped around her finger from the moment she was born. "But that boy better make you happy or he'll have to answer to me."

* * *

**-x-**

**_The hiatus has been pretty quiet but hope you've been catching the awesome one shots that pal Dispatch has been posting. She gives the best bday presents! Go run and read them if you're looking for amazing BB fics :)_ **


	20. The Scientist

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: This is my first real attempt at post finale fic. I have varying and opposing thoughts and go back and forth constantly on how I think season 9 might go. This is just one of many, ha! Let me know what you think of this one.

**_The Scientist_**_—Coldplay _

* * *

It was almost unbelievable.

They were right back at the start, like the last ten years had been nothing but one big circle.

Booth pounded at the punching bag with all the fury, frustration, and fear of the last week. It was almost midnight and he could hardly bear to go home and face the cool scientist mask his partner had donned like protective armor. But he also couldn't bear to stay away so after a few more raw punches, he'd packed it up and went home.

It almost didn't matter what time he got home, she was nearly always already in bed, already 'sleeping.' But tonight, it was late enough that her slumber wasn't faked. He stood by the side of the bed and watched her. She'd fallen asleep with the bedside lamp on set to its dimmest setting and the oh so gentle glow washed over her. She made a little noise in her sleep and his heart constricted.

She was so lovely. Her lashes cast perfect shadows on her pale, soft skin. He wanted to sit on the bed and scatter tiny kisses all over her beautiful face. But he'd lost the right to do that. It went unspoken, but he knew he had.

_God, baby. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much._

His throat hurt. He knew she wasn't freezing him out on purpose, he honestly didn't think she even realized just how far she was withdrawing every day. She was hurt, she was hurt and because he was the one who'd hurt her, she couldn't talk to him about it. So she pretended everything was fine when Booth knew it wasn't.

He'd been working late all week, desperately trying to make some headway in finding that son of a bitch. And she was always already in bed by the time he got home and up and out of bed by the time he woke up. She still pretended, with small smiles and chatter that mostly revolved around Christine, but she was a terrible actress. And most of all, he knew her and god, but he could see the shadow in that pure blue gaze that said she was lost and hurt and confused.

He'd known it wouldn't be easy to play Pelant's sick game, but he hadn't realized just how hard it would be, how much it would hurt her. How freaking impossible it would be to see that hurt shadow those beautiful, expressive eyes and not be able to do anything about it.

He'd been respecting her space for a week, but suddenly, Booth couldn't stand it anymore and he sat on the bed. Cupping her face, he leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Her mouth parted slightly before her lashes fluttered and she blinked sleepily at him. "Booth?"

"_I love you_," he whispered against her lips, tone low and unequivocal. "Tell me you know that."

"W-what…" She blinked again, one hand resting automatically on his chest. Her voice was slurred with sleep. "What's going on?"

"I love you, Bones," he repeated on a raw whisper, fingers sliding into her hair, forehead pressed reverently against hers. "I love you. Nothing can change that. _Nothing_."

"I ….uh, okay," she whispered too, her gaze sleepy but he could see, still desperately trying to make sense of everything.

She looked like she didn't understand what was going on and it reminded him eerily of the early days of their partnership when she would always look at him like he was a puzzle her logical, scientific mind couldn't quite figure out. And it would frustrate him because he wanted her to give her brain a rest and go with her heart. Until he'd learned that her heart was fragile and vulnerable and she used her mind because that way she wouldn't have to risk her heart.

And here they were, that brilliant mind working, trying to make sense of the blow to her heart. He'd hurt her and she was reacting to that and if she wanted to rebuild her walls, he couldn't blame her, but he also wouldn't let her. He'd go back to the start, Booth didn't care. Even if it took him another six years, he was going to get her back. He'd charm, and irritate. Woo, and nettle, play and bicker until the careful, reserved scientist retreated once more and his beautiful, sassy genius returned.

"I'm tired, Booth," she murmured, knuckling her eyes and her gaze already drifting shut.

His lips firmed and he pressed his mouth to hers in a hard, swift kiss, determination racing through him. "Alright, go back to sleep." _Tomorrow, baby._

Let's go back to the start.


	21. Bless the Broken Road

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: A little tag for one of my favorite ending scenes of season 8. Plus, a little smut 'cause it's Friday. Hope you're still reading!

**_Bless the Broken Road_**_—Rascal Flatts_

* * *

He reached out and she was there, her hand in his. Smile wide and beautiful, her pretty blue dress making her eyes shine like gemstones as they walked down the aisle behind his Mom and her new husband.

He twirled her on the dance floor and then held her close when the band turned to a soft, wispy ballad. "Thank you for coming with me," he whispered in her ear as they swayed to the music.

Arms around his neck, she pressed a little closer to him. "You don't have to thank me," she murmured, lips brushing his cheek. "I love you, Booth."

_Oh, Bones_. His heart thudded wildly. Booth thought it couldn't race any faster and then, twenty minutes later, he saw her catch that bouquet and turn back to him with that little puzzled smile and realized he was wrong. He only gave her a small grin but damn, those flowers looked perfect in her hands. And he knew a wedding band would look perfect on her finger. But even though he would love to marry her, Booth knew he was spending the rest of his life with this woman, regardless. She would laugh at the notion, but he knew they were meant for each other. And the path had been long and winding, but it had led him straight to her and thank God for that because she made everything worth it.

A couple hours later, once they were already home and she was slipping off her shoes and taking off her jewelry, Booth still felt surrounded by that feeling of utter thankfulness that had gripped him all night. He watched her drop her earrings on the vanity, a small clinking sound that was somehow soothing. She removed the small belt around her waist and he found himself moving closer to her. He was barefoot too and bare-chested, also in the middle of getting ready for bed, but he had to touch her. Kiss her. Show her how glad he was that she was there with him.

Standing behind her, Booth pushed her hair to the side to bare her neck and buried his face against her, his mouth leaving a deep, soft kiss on the fragrant flesh. "If I've never told you before, let me say it now," he murmured into her skin. "I'm so thankful you're in my life. I'm so glad you're in my arms."

"Booth?"

She turned in his arms with a small questioning smile. His hands cupped her face gently and his mouth lowered to press against her lips, still a little shiny from her make-up. She immediately opened for him, letting him sweep in and taste. Booth groaned softly as he deepened the kiss. God, she tasted so sweet. So right. From the very first time he'd kissed her, she had always tasted exactly right.

Brennan gasped in air as his mouth released her to trail soft kisses along her jaw. Her arms went around him, hands splayed on the hard, smooth span of his back. He was kissing her softly, but she could feel the intensity in the way his arms held her, so close and tight against him. Her own hold tightened around him in response and she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. "I'm thankful for you too, Booth."

He shuddered in her arms, hands automatically fisting her dress. "_Bones_." He kissed her mouth again, harder, sweeter, almost desperately. "I need you. I love you." Booth pressed her closer as if he wanted to climb into her skin. "Let me show you."

Her dress, so feminine and pretty, had no zipper and he raised the material up her thighs and her waist and she raised her arms, giving him permission to pull it up and off. He sighed at the matching dark blue underwear beneath. "Beautiful," he whispered, tracing his lips along the strap of the bra even as he flicked the catch. "I could just watch you for hours, Bones." His hands skimmed off her panties, curved to cup around her beautiful ass. "But tonight, I need to feel you. I need your skin on mine." He moaned when she flicked open his pants, reached inside to stroke his erection. "_Yes_…god, touch me…I wanna feel you everywhere."

She stripped him, just as he had done for her and then took his hand and led him the few steps to their bed. He fell backwards and she was over him. Bare thighs hugging his hips, full breasts pressed against his chest, soft, damp sex rubbing along his hardness. Booth arched beneath her and palmed her bottom, squeezing and encouraging the slow grind she had going against his groin.

"Booth," she panted softly in his ear, nipping lightly at his earlobe.

Her husky voice rasping his name made his blood pound in excitement. She was pressed flushed against him, but he needed more. Against his chest, he could feel her nipples, two hard, tight little points scraping his skin deliciously, but he wanted to lick and suck them. Her warm, smooth thighs hugged his sides, but he wanted them wrapped around his waist, gripping him to her like a vice. She was so hot and slick between her legs, rocking against him again and again, but he needed to bury himself in her and feel her hot and tight and wrapped around him.

"Bones," he murmured, voice low and strained.

"Yes," she replied, knowing exactly what he needed. "Yes."

Booth tensed up, desperate to sink himself inside her. But he didn't want her to feel even the slightest hint of pain. One of the hands on her bottom caressed lower, dipping between her thighs from behind and gliding over her sex. She gasped and he moaned as he rubbed softly, making sure she was ready. Feeling her made him even harder. She was ready and she felt perfect. Soft and swollen and so, so creamy.

Capturing her mouth, he rolled her under him and sank inside her in one swift stroke. Immediately, her legs and arms wrapped around him, just like he wanted. Like he needed. He didn't move. He breathed in and out, absorbing the sweet, glove tight fit. His head dipped and he kissed her throat and her shoulders and her breasts until finally he was licking at her puckered, pink nipples. His tongue swirled over each tip, laving and tasting without holding back. When she arched into him and cried out his name, he began to suck her. Softly at first, just a barely there suction, but she began to clench around him and he couldn't help sucking harder.

And then he had to move. At the first stroke, she moaned his name and Booth knew there could be no more waiting. He rasped her name and her eyes opened, a glowing bottomless blue. Her hands found his, fingers lacing with his own as he drove into her, eyes clouded with pleasure and love.

Everything that was right, everything that was home. Everything he'd never dared dream about but had always wanted so badly was there in those beautiful blue eyes. Booth used to wonder if he was living his life right, but now he knew he had because that life had led him straight into her arms.


	22. Crazy Love

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: Life can be ugly and cruel. The beauty of fanfic is that you can change that. For anyone that's had a tough week the way I have, hope this makes you smile.

**_Crazy Love_**_—__Robbie Seay Band _

* * *

The skies were bright and blue as her eyes. The early spring colors a pretty complement to the soft tones of the wedding party.

Her dress wasn't white and she wore no veil, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His heart raced as he turned to her, cupped her face in his hands. "You ready?"

"Of course." Her gaze was steady on his. "I've been ready, Booth."

He kissed her softly. "Me too, Bones."

**-x-**

_He sat in his empty living room, head in his hands. The wedding magazine she'd been looking through lay discarded and mocking on the coffee table. _

_His heart was being ripped apart and he knew he'd just done considerable damage to hers, as well. It killed him, that he was the one hurting her when he loved her so much. He thought of her adorable beef jerky proposal and wanted to weep. _

_He was going to kill that bastard. With his bare hands if he had to, but Booth swore he would do whatever was necessary to repair the damage he knew was being done to their relationship. God, they had already been through so much, no way he was giving up now._

**-x-**

"Oh my god, they look beautiful together," Angela sighed dreamily.

Cam nodded, unable to suppress her own smile. "They always have."

"I can't believe we pulled this wedding off in less than a month."

They clinked their champagne glasses in mutual congratulations. "I'm surprised Booth even gave us that much time. I thought he was gonna abscond with Dr. Brennan and marry her in secret."

"I would have killed him," Angela muttered darkly.

Cam was a little more understanding. "I think he was just terrified that something else would happen to interfere with the wedding."

"I gotta say, I kinda was too," Angela admitted, eyes glued to the beautiful couple swirling on the dance floor. "I think I would have cried if one more thing went wrong for them."

"They made it, Angela," Cam breathed in heartfelt relief.

Angela's brown eyes watered in happiness and relief. They had all made it through the storm. For a moment there, she'd wondered if they would come out whole from the wreckage.

**-x-**

_"Bren," Angela gushed in enthusiasm. "Cam and I have the best idea for the wedding—"_

_"We really do," Cam grinned, unconcerned with modesty._

_"There's not going to be a wedding," Brennan interrupted tonelessly._

_Two shocked faces. _

_"What?" Cam reacted first._

_"I don't think I heard you right." Angela's stricken voice._

_"You did." Brennan scanned the file in her hands, closed it and rose from her desk. "It was a hasty decision. We've reconsidered and have decided not to get married."_

_Cam's eyes narrowed. "And Booth is okay with this?"_

_Brennan spared her one brief, shuttered look. "It was his idea." She walked out of the office and left two stunned women in her wake._

_"What the hell is going on?" Angela breathed, shocked to the core._

_"I don't know, but it can't be good."_

_"The wedding's off?" It was impossible to believe. "And it was Booth's idea?"_

_"No way." Cam shook her head. "No way in hell."_

_"Brennan doesn't lie."_

_"There has to be an explanation…there has to be a reason," Cam struggled to understand what the heck was going on. "My God, Booth was so happy he couldn't stop smiling. This doesn't make any sense."_

_"It had better be a damn good one," Angela whispered. "Because that look Brennan had? That's her 'I'm gonna compartmentalize everything and maybe run away' look."_

_Cam paled. "Oh shit." _

**-x-**

The sound of running water woke him up.

Booth was disorientated for a moment before recognizing their fancy honeymoon suite. With a dazed smile, he pressed his face against the sheets, inhaling the scent of sex and ocean breeze.

The water stopped running and Brennan walked out of the bathroom, tousled hair and gloriously naked. His eyes glittered. "C'mere, wife of mine."

She smiled a little and climbed into bed again. He tossed the sheets aside and she slid between his legs, pressing kisses on his chest. Booth groaned and buried his hands in her hair. Soft lips moved over his throat until she was brushing against his mouth, smiling brilliantly. "Good morning, Booth."

**-x-**

_He woke up and she was still in bed besides him, but she might as well have been a thousand miles away._

_So badly he wanted to curve himself around her, wake her up with noisy good morning kisses the way he did most days. He'd give anything to have her turn in his arms and wrap herself around him the way she did when he made love to her. _

_But Booth knew she would wake up and almost immediately tense up before she forced herself to relax. It was wrong, so wrong. There was a wall between them he couldn't yet tear down._

_He knew she was hurting and he drove himself crazy wondering whether she would try to walk away from them. Booth knew he wouldn't let her, he knew he'd fight like crazy to keep her. Do anything to show her he loved her like crazy. They were spending the rest of their lives together. Clearly, they had just hit one pretty significant setback, but he was hers forever. Nothing was going to change that._

**_-x-_**

His arms closed around her, hands stroking down the smooth line of her spine. She purred into his mouth, arching into his touch, the action making her full breasts press against his chest. He went hard, moaned softly when she rubbed into him. His left hand went to her hair, spearing through the soft strands. Booth smiled as he caught sight of his wedding band, flashing against the pretty, dark strands.

"We're married, Bones." A near reverent whisper.

"Yes."

He rolled her under him, kissing her plush, pink lips in the process. "I'm your husband."

"Yes."

"You're my wife."

"Yes." She gasped the word again as he slid inside her.

Booth surged into her and she wrapped around him. His heart slammed in his chest, beating wildly against hers. "Forever," he whispered against her lips. "You're mine forever, Bones."


	23. You Save Me

Disclaimer: Do not own nor profit from Bones.**  
**

A/N: Soon there'll be new episodes ...I'm very excited! Hoping things revive a little around here as it gets closer to the premiere. In the meantime, let's pass the time with a little pre CitG post. Here we go...M for sure, so read accordingly.

**_You Save Me—_**_Kenny Chesney_

* * *

Nothing had gone right that day.

_Nothing, nothing, nothing. _

A fight with her father. A bitter dispute with Cam over lab procedure. Frantic calls from her editor. Contract disputes with her publisher. A reconstruction that was taking much longer that she'd expected. A deadline moved up. And the day had started with a phone call from Vincent's mother that had left her feeling bruised and battered. Nothing had gone right after that, it seemed.

She felt helpless and out of control and pretty much unhinged as she left the lab that night. Brennan hated that feeling. Her coping mechanism had often been to get on a plane and bury herself in remains until her brain would have no choice but to work, instead of feel.

Darfur. Ecuador. Indonesia. China. Brazil. El Salvador. Malaysia. Guatemala. Peru. Mexico.

The possibilities were endless and they scrolled through her mind, one more tempting than the last. The desire to escape immediately made her feel guilty and she rebelled against the feeling. She didn't owe anyone any explanations. The thought was practically snarled inside her mind and then she opened her front door to find her partner waiting for her.

_Booth. _

Brennan immediately detected a delicious, aromatic scent. He was cooking. In her home. He was there for her. Because in the last few weeks their relationship had changed dramatically and the fact of the matter was that there was at least one person in her life who would expect an explanation.

She couldn't run anymore. And he was the reason. Because he'd made her love him. Because he'd made her need him. Damn him. Damn him.

"Bones?"

His voice was cautious because she looked a little wild-eyed.

Brennan tossed her bag and jacket on the nearest chair. She stepped out of her heels in the living room and left the shoes there in an uncharacteristic bit of messy disarray. "I didn't realize you would be coming over tonight."

Booth's shoulders tensed up as he asked quietly, "Is that a problem?"

"No." It was growled as she turned away and started walking to her room.

Booth's eyes narrowed as he followed. "Don't lie to me, Bones." His voice was low and almost toneless now. "If you want me to go—"

"No!" Suddenly, she stopped in front of her bedroom door and whirled around. He was right there. So close to her. Smelling so good and looking so very appealing. She wanted to touch. _She needed him_. "No, dammit, I don't want you to go."

He frowned in confusion. Her eyes glittered with honesty but she sounded angry. Something wasn't right and he took a step closer, cupped her mutinous face in his hands. "What's wrong, Bones?"

Her lips parted, but she didn't answer. Instead, she launched herself at him. She fisted his shirt and kissed him harshly and Booth was almost paralyzed with shock. Automatically, he responded, unable to stop himself from kissing her back.

She tasted of need and desperation. It was like a punch to the gut. So far in their new relationship she had kissed him sweetly and playfully and passionately, but never like this. Like kissing him was the only thing keeping her sane.

His knees nearly gave out when she attacked his pants and her hands were on him before he could so much as catch his next breath. She fisted him so tightly, a heart-felt groan spilled into her mouth and a couple of strokes had him hard and slightly shell-shocked.

"Bones …" he murmured, hands circling her wrists gently in an attempt to slow down and figure out what the hell was going on. "Bones …maybe we should—"

"No." It was plea and demand at the same time. "No, Booth." She released him, but chained her arms around his neck, struggled to get closer. "Don't." A whisper into his neck. "Now." His hands went to her skirt, automatically caressing the smooth skin beneath as he pushed the material up. His touch was soft, almost soothing but her teeth raked against the side of his neck in demand. "Fuck me." A soft, needy growl in his ear. "_Please_, _fuck me until I can't think_."

Her voice was all need and raw edge. Booth knew there was something going on here but saying no to her was never an option. He'd give her whatever she needed now and figure out the rest later.

Booth shoved her skirt all the way up and yanked down her panties. He touched her and groaned quietly. Christ, she was wet. Cupping her ass, he pushed her back against the door. He curled his hands under her thighs and spread her wide and speared inside her with no hesitation. Her back arched and his name shot from her lips in a husky cry.

The first few strokes were slow, drawing nearly all the way out until just the tip of him was inside her before slamming home. Hard but controlled. Again and again. With every thrust, she demanded more. Harder. Deeper. Faster. Groaning, he fucked her like she wanted.

She moaned his name over and over as he pumped inside her. He panted hers harshly. "_Bones_." Jesus, she felt amazing. All slick wet heat wrapped around his cock. "God, you're so fucking tight and hot. You feel so fucking good."

Her eyes flashed, his words exciting her. Brennan gripped his shoulders and let her head drop back with a loud thud against the door. "_Yes, yes, yes_," she gasped over and over. "Oh yes, fuck me, don't stop!"

Booth pressed his mouth to the beautiful line of her throat. He gave her a sucking kiss and growled, "Open your blouse."

The command in his voice was clear and instinctively, she felt mutinous. Temperance Brennan liked giving orders, but she wasn't very good at taking them. Instead of obeying, her fingers gripped his shoulders like a vise in wordless demand. Booth grunted, his own hold on her thighs going harder as he buried himself deep and stopped moving, pinning her against the door with the length of his body.

"Booth …" she snarled his name, eyes wild.

"Do it," he commanded again. She wanted everything he had to give and he was more than willing to give it to her, but it had to go both ways. "Blouse and bra," he clarified. "I want my mouth on your breasts while I fuck you."

She shuddered; aroused despite herself by the way he was talking. "Damn you," she cursed, not quite steady hands undoing the small white buttons of her blouse. The catch of the bra was on the back and so she shoved the cups down, baring her breasts for him.

His breath hitched. It didn't matter how many times she bared those round, soft globes to his gaze, he was always mesmerized by the sight. Jesus, she was beautiful, a fucking work of art. "Gorgeous," he rasped, his tongue automatically snaking out to lick at one pink tip that was so hard it fairly begged to be sucked.

"_Booth_." Her fingers shot like a bullet to spear into his hair, holding him against her breast and her hips jerked against him. "Booth… Oh God... _move_."

With a soft growl his mouth opened on her, sucking hard as he began thrusting in and out again. He could feel her clenching on him, almost on pace with the suction on her breast. Her moans were coming hard and fast, breathless and desperate. Her grip on his hair almost painful as she lost it. Booth tensed all over when she fluttered wildly around him. He released her breast and gritted his teeth as he rode through her orgasm and kept pumping.

Sweat rolled down his back and his chest felt so tight Booth thought his heart might give out but he didn't stop moving in her. Hard, deep, and fast. His lips moved to her other breast and wrapped around her, sucking, sucking, drawing her taste into his mouth while he pounded into her body.

Her eyes were slitted and glazed over. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhhhh!" She gasped and moaned and practically writhed against him as one climax chained into another without even a moment to catch her breath. "_Booth…uuhhhh, uhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhh, oh god, oh fuck, oh fuuuuuck!_"

"Oh yeah, baby," he growled, his voice so rough with arousal, it was practically unrecognizable. "Ride it out." Booth shuddered, her husky, panting voice cursing out in vicious pleasure razored over his flesh. He was gonna combust, his cock was on fire, his sac heavy and drawn tight and every inch of him about to snap.

The door rattled as he slammed her against it, plunging deep again and again, sinking into the most delicious liquid heat. "_Bones!_" He tossed his head back, shouted out as she squeezed him like a vice, ripping the orgasm from him. Pleasure swept through him like a crashing wave, drowning him, drowning her, leaving them both wrecked and weak and simply wasted.

**-x-**

Almost an hour later, they were sprawled on her bed, nearly in the same position in which they'd fallen into it. Booth had kicked his jeans, Brennan her skirt, but other than that, they still had their clothes on.

She was face down, head on the pillow, eyes closed. Her breathing finally back to normal, but she'd yet to say a word. Booth turned slightly to watch her. Her blouse remained open and was slightly off one shoulder, exposing the strap of her bra. With a sigh, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her shoulder.

When she didn't say anything, he wound his arm around her waist and snuggled her close. For a moment, Brennan tensed, but then she pressed against him, wrapped around his body as if she couldn't get close enough and buried her face against his throat.

They dozed off, but sleeping in their disheveled, sweat-damped clothing was uncomfortable. Still, when Booth moved to get off the bed, Brennan murmured a sleepy protest. He pressed a soothing kiss to her temple. "I'll be right back," he murmured in the dark-shrouded room. "I'm not going anywhere."

He rolled away for a moment, he tossed his shirt and stripped his socks, remaining only in his boxers. Barefoot, he walked to the kitchen and found a container to store the pasta that had been draining and ready to be served when she had walked through the door. He put it in the fridge and walked back to the bedroom.

Brennan had stirred herself enough to remove her blouse and bra. She walked to her dresser and slipped on a new pair of panties and an old roomy t-shirt. Booth walked in and she froze for a moment. It was still so strange to see him there in her bedroom, to know she could walk up to him and touch him and be with him in a way that had nothing to do with their partnership.

His eyes darkened as he walked to her and she thought he would ask questions. In all fairness, she couldn't blame him. Color heat her cheeks as she thought of the way she had pretty much attacked him earlier. But he didn't ask for an explanation, instead he just pressed his lips to her in a soft, soft kiss and scooped her up. A low gasp escaped at finding herself off her feet, but she didn't put up a fight.

He slipped under the sheets with her, settled her against his chest and stroked her hair. Brennan inhaled his familiar scent and felt all her raw edges smooth out. Part of it was the incredibly satisfying sex, but mostly, it was being near him, knowing he would listen to her and understand her.

"I had a difficult day," she whispered.

Booth kissed the top of her head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I argued with everyone today," Brennan admitted. "Cam, my Dad, my publisher." Booth was silent, waiting, knowing there had to be more to it than that and then she said softly, "Vincent's mother called me this morning."

_Ah. Oh, Bones._

"She wanted to _thank_ me, Booth," Brennan choked out. "For teaching Vincent, for bringing the man who killed him to justice."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Her hand curled into a fist on top of his chest. "He's dead because—"

"He's dead because Broadsky shot him," Booth interrupted, closing his hand over her little clenched fist. "And we made sure he's paying for it. He's gonna rot, Bones. For the rest of his miserable life."

"That doesn't help Vincent."

"I know." His thumb moved softly over the back of her hand. "But maybe it'll help his family."

Brennan's fist unclenched and his fingers twined with hers. "It …it was difficult today …I…" Her voice was a barely audible murmur. "I wanted to go away."

Automatically, he tensed and his heart skipped a beat. She must have felt it because her lips brushed against his skin, right over his heart. After a moment, Booth forced himself to relax because regardless of her words, she was here with him, she was talking to him, she was in his arms. "Away where?"

"I don't know." Brennan had felt him go rigid, but she wanted to be honest. "Anywhere. Somewhere I would just be able to identify remains and not have to think about anything else."

"Are you—" His throat was dry and he had to swallow before getting the words out. "Are you saying goodbye?"

"No." She shifted and raised her head to look into his eyes. "No, Booth. I'm not going anywhere." It was dark in the bedroom, but they were close enough she could read his guarded gaze. "I… I felt lost and angry when I came home, but then I saw you and I was so glad you were here."

"Oh."

"I knew you would hold me and kiss me and make me feel better. I knew you'd keep me from falling apart. I knew I couldn't run away from you." Her forehead dropped to his, hair falling in a curtain around them. "I need you."

His brown eyes glittered up at her and his fingers tangled in her hair. "_Bones_."

"I'm sorry I haven't said it before, but I do. I need you." He felt rather than saw the single tear that landed on his cheek. "_I love you."_

* * *

**-x-**

_**p.s. I'd love to hear thoughts...I struggled a little with Brennan here...she's just so difficult to write, imo. :)** _


End file.
